Ambivalent Fate
by PaganiniGirl
Summary: Severus Snape's children were both taken from him, while he was brought believing they were dead. One was stolen by the Dark side, the other stolen by the Light side. Nikolai Potter and Keiran "Harry" Riddle, both are truly are Snape, the children of fate
1. The Beginning

The Children of Light and Dark

Severus Snape's children were both taken from him, while he was brought believing they were dead. One was stolen by the Dark side, the other stolen by the Light side. Nikolai Potter and Keiran Riddle, both are truly are Snape, are the children of fate that would shape the future for wizards on either side.

Nikolai the Victory of the People and Keiran Little Dark One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is J.K Rowling's **_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

October 31st

In a hospitable hidden from the eyes of the majority. The majority that had no knowledge of magic, there was a lady giving birth.

A baby crying was quickly muffled, as another rose up as a wail. A voice exclaims that this baby boy had survived unlike his twin.

His brother tearfully gone, the mother felt the warm present gone as she clutch her second closer, with her only hope that they would lead a contented life.

Nikolai, victory of his people, the baby destined for greatness started to cry as he felt his brother leave him, Nikolai Snape would be the prophecy child or at least one of them.

He was crying as he felt his familiar present leave him.

In the shouts of happiness after the mother whispered his name, as she looked into the golden eyes of her child for the last time, no one notice till it was too late the strain breathing of the new mother's heart creased.

Her last thoughts went her husband as she hoped for him to be able to continue without her.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

This was not a good day for Severus Snape. Matter a fact he was having a terrible day. It was hard to not seethe as he spoke.

"Lucius, what exactly are we looking for?" Severus who even though he whispered, each word held a great deal of venom.

Lucius was sweating; he hated showing weakness but he hated even more about lying to his friend, but even worst he couldn't disobey his lord. If he would dirty his hands for his master he could do this. His usually proud face turned ice like as he turned to the potion master.

"I am sure it was here…" murmured Malfoy

A faint popping sound could be heard as Dolohov apparated nearby.

"There is no need to search any longer," said Dolohov without looking at Snape, "We have got what we looking for."

"Back to headquarters, we are done here" Lucius quickly said, with a pop the other deatheater apparated away, right before he left, Malfoy nodded, "You may return home, Severus."

With another faint pop, Malfoy vanished

Snape calculated something was not quite right here; he was suspicious when Lucius asked him for a favor spent the last five hours in the rain searching for some magical artifact that he said to have dropped. He refused to tell Severus what he was looking for what it looked like. Even worst it was raining.

Of course being in a forest where shadows played tricks on visitors didn't help the mood either.

Unless he was missing something, either there was a secret being kept from him or he wasn't a master spy/ But at the same time he knew that maybe it was better not knowing.

Severus frowned. Was Lord Voldemort involved? But at the same time he couldn't wait to go home and get out of the rain. Severus apparated to Hogwarts grounds, glad to get out of the rain, to give his report to Albus.

After a quick run to Albus's office, he stopped in front of the crabby gargoyle.

"Jelly Slugs," muttered Snape as he quickly walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office to report today's event.

Severus walked open to see Albus with a somber expression of sadness, though his eyes gleamed and sparkled.

Would you like a lemon drop?" said Albus,

"No", Snape gave a curt refusal for the lemon drops. For Merlin's sake, he was a potion master he knew Dumbledore's famous lemon drops were laced with some type of relaxing potion.

"My son, have you heard of your wife and children?

"No, how is Taliha? Did she give birth? I was supposed to be there," murmured Severus under his breath frantic and anxious, "Wait a minute, children?"

"Yes, twin sons," replied Albus gravely, "I am sorry Severus, she died giving birth to them, and they have also unfortunately passed away."

There was a stunned silence; no one could truly prepare themselves to retrieve such a burden of information. It was as if time itself stopped, every memory of his wife came to flash in front of his eyes. To actually believe that she was gone was unbelievable…

Unbearable…

"But there is still good news…" Dumbledore hesitated knowing unconsciously this was a bad thing to say.

"Like what?" exclaimed Severus sounding livid at the idea of something being good after hearing the death of his wife? Taliha's amorous support every night and day when he had come home bruised, bloody, and broken. She had fixing him up, in both his soul and body.

She was someone that couldn't and wouldn't ever be replaced. She was the strongest most intelligent women, born of the hidden race of elves. From the moment he had stumbled upon her, his cold exterior cracked. But very few people knew about her background. And his sons, he had not expected twins but the eldest would have been named Harry, the name Talithia had loved…

"The two families of the prophecy have given birth to our saviors, Nikolai Potter and Neville Longbottom," exclaimed Dumbledore as if it would make up for the death of his family.

Severus gave a curt nod in respect as his face went blank in distaste of the Potter son like father like son.

"May I grieve in peace for my wife and sons, Albus," Snape whispered so piecing that it was obvious to Dumbledore on how little he cared about the little saviors of the world.

"Very well, Severus", replied Dumbledore with a sigh, he knew Severus wouldn't take the news of the deaths of his family well but the end of the war was coming. He watched as his potionmaster swirled his black garments as he disappeared down the stairs.

Albus Dumbledore pulled out a sheet of paper from his desk, he remembers the visit to the Potter family, he had to Obliviate them, and it was for the best. The prophecy child would live in a light family; his brother dying was a great distressing component though. He watch through his spectacles as he charmed the birth certificate of Nikolai Snape, as the Snape become distorted into the word Potter, he murmurs,

"It's for the best…"

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Voldemort was pleased, his plan had not gone perfectly right because of his miserable useless servant Wormtail, but he will be punished. Wormtail had failed to kill the baby but he instead brought him to me.

He cast the death spell, and watched the green light race towards the little baby. The baby gave a soft moan and turns as the spell hit the child's shoulder arm and veered off to the side. Voldemort could just stare at the child that had just defeated the most deadly spell, as the little baby gave a quiet gurgle.

Little did Voldemort know that the instance that the spell had hit the shoulder of the infant, miles away in a different manor another child identical to each older was startle awake from a scar that form on his shoulder.

On the child's upper arm the mark in the shape of a long lightning bolt that down the shoulder arm seem to stare back at Voldemort.

He vaguely wondered what might have happen if the child hadn't moved. But after looking at the wall which spell had rebounded upon he decided not to think too much since it didn't happen.

This child of the long lost races of elves and the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, who was also one of the greatest potion masters in the ages of time. He stared into emerald eyes of the baby he held in his hands.

The baby stared back at him without tears, as the green eyes met the dark scarlet eyes of the young dark lord. Voldemort knew with this baby, the baby he could not kill; would determine the future for both of them, the dark lord and his son.

I name you, my son, Keiran Riddle, my little dark one…

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

I had to redo the first chapter because of my horrible grammar. Please review!

Also for new readers, the chapters get longer! Write suggestions or just review to laugh at my horrible grammar.

Anything is fine.

Thank you!

Celine


	2. The Childhood of Two

The Children of Light and Dark

Severus Snape's children were both taken from him, while he was brought believing they were dead. One was stolen by the Dark side, the other stolen by the Light side. Nikolai Potter and Keiran Riddle, both are truly are Snape, are the children of fate that would shape the future for wizards on either side.

Nikolai the Victory of the People and Keiran Little Dark One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is J.K Rowling's **_

Chapter 2: The Childhood of Two

6 years later

Two concern pair of eyes stared at little Nikolai Potter, his mother Lily and her husband James Potter. James couldn't understand why his son was so unlike him, shy, he even preferred to read dusty textbooks instead fly on broom stick, for Merlin's sake he's six. Why couldn't he be more like his sister, Julie Potter?

Whispering under his breath, "Lily, is something wrong with him? He acts so different then I was when I was his age"

"He is probably more like me, you know intelligent" teased Lily

They both stared at the little boy. His figure was especially so small compared to any other six year old. His face was like an angel's and his hair curled was so childlike. His golden eyes seem ageless as they sparkled and the flecks of black in them that you get lost in would catch in the light. They watched him pick up one book, and set in down in piles, it looked so cute the way his mouth was in such a straight concentrated look as if it was life or death for the world.

Lily and James turned away hearing the crash of a small child running towards them. Julie Potter pushed her way through the piles of books in her brother's room as she clamber to reach her older brother.

Her features were much more ordinary than Nikolai's elfish features. She had huge tawny brown eyes and usually had fiery red hair with natural golden highlights that curled at bottom of her waist; her shorts were torn and messy from falling from her toy broomstick over and over. Currently though, James had realized had her hair in a shade of a purple plum. Lily reach out to use a counter spell but was pulled back by her husband who reminding her that they spying rather childlike on their older son.

"Niko, Niko, look at me, Pafoo turn my hair into nasty purpu" exclaimed a little girl

Niko raised his eyes from arranging his books alphabetically at his younger sister who was two years apart from him and quietly muttered a counter spell to Sirius' Color-Changing Charm.

"Thanks Niko, I'm so goin get pafoo," pouted Julie sticking out her bottom lip.

The two children seem to not notice their parents watching them from afar. Lily was amazed at look of trust shared between Julie and Nikolai. James on the other hand was astounded at the magic that his six year old son had performed with such control and wandlessly too. It had personally taken him days with the help of Remus to get rid Sirius' Color-Changing Charm to figure how to counter it.

Lily had seen enough of their amazing child from afar she didn't understand why her husband and her son didn't get a long. Maybe it was because Niko prefer to spend time alone while James would encourage his children to play tricks on his godfathers. Niko was just so different; it was hard to see how they were related. While James was rash and rush to do things, little Nikolai could do the same thing with more thought and took less time.

Remus being Niko's Godfather and Sirius being Julie's Godfather. Even though how much both Lily and James both loved and trusted Remus, he was a werewolf and they were not sure why they made him the godfather to their firstborn child and one of the prophecy children but they were glad they did. Remus seems to understand Niko a little more than anyone else.

Nikolai seem to have a bubble no one could get through, people tried too, but failed. When Albus Dumbledore was visiting, Niko had refused his lemon drop and gave a pout and ran to his room. James and Lily were unaware but Niko's powerful aura pick up the deceit in Dumbledore's lemon drops. It seemed the only person that Niko would talk to would be his sister. Even with Julie was rash as a 4 year old and with her cute pout and quick temper which she got from her mother, she seem to get along with her brother.

Nikolai was intelligent, his aura pulsed in the room, and had it grown every year. He could have anything but he just didn't want it, he was shy, he was independent, no one could control him, to Dumbledore, he was the worst choice as prophecy child, he could not and would not be used as a poster boy for Dumbledore.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Voldemort groaned as he watched Keiran run around, it seem as if the child couldn't sit still. But with all of those childish antics he couldn't overlook the potential. He had enough wild magic that surrounded him glowing and crackling. He at such a young age of six could perform more magic and knew more that many children in after a year of Hogwarts. He would need to get a better teacher soon. Even better was how Keiran was devoted to me as a father and all it had taken was a simple Obliviate, and when he grew older his memory would last longer than a goldfish's than he would start his alignment to the dark side.

He would make sure that Keiran would be to believe that his family had abandoned him for the light side "for the greater good". He would learn to hate the phase "for the greater good". The story would be that he was born to the marriage of a pure blood and a muggle, one foolish enough to love the other and for both of them to ruthlessly abandon their child. Voldemort had saved poor little Keiran from the manipulative Dumbledore's clutches, how ironic. He shall never learn of his father as Severus. Keiran was such a gullible child, well; he was mine, my child. It will be my son that would ruin the muggle world and spread a line between the two worlds forever.

A shout of glee interrupted his thoughts as, alarm ran through Voldemort's young handsome face, as he realizes that for the maybe the first time ever that person would be able to jump into his arms, Keiran snuggled deeper into Voldemort's arms, Tom didn't even notice that a smile slid onto his face as he watch the little boy, his son sleep in his arms with such complete adoration.

Lucius watched from the door way, invisible, merlin's know what his lord would do if his Deatheaters knew that he let a child snuggle with him. Lucius knew that his master was falling for this child but it might not be such a bad thing, it would keep him sane. Hopefully he will not going the way of any other dark lord, powerful and crazy.

Lord Voldemort was careful though, so far only three death eaters know of little Keiran's real family, me, Bellatrix, and Dolohov. Bella seemed to like taking the role of a loving Aunt but Dolohov has been trouble from the start. When he first found out that they were changing the plan, from getting rid of the "Snape brat" to raising Keiran Riddle, the heir of Slytherin. If he wasn't such a effective and ruthless Deatheater, especially in torturing than he would be long gone but everyone was expendable to Lord Vordemort.

Lucius apparated to the Malfoy Manor, while taking off the invisibility charm.

"Darling, you have a visitor" Narcissa says as she notices Lucius appearance.

"Who is it?"

"My sister, Bellatrix, dear, she's in the west wing's living room"

"I will be there don't interrupt us, Narcissa" said Lucius, "its business, highly confidential."

The west wing's living room decoration was put up by Lucius' great, great grandmother. Everything was top material from the large windows that were lavished with silver and green curtains to the goblin made candles. Laying on one of the sofas with her leg draped on the expensive coffee table lay a young beautiful Bellatrix that had only a taste of madness and the loyalty toward her lord gave steely look under her eyes.

Without hiding the famous Malfoy arrogance in his voice, "What, business do you have?"

"Drop the arrogance Lucius, Our Lord has a message to tell you that his adopted son is ready to meet other children from acceptable families in other words Draco.", Bellatrix barely takes the time to lift her eyes to look at him, "Try not to mess this up for your families sake"

"Don't worry about me, it will be my child who will be the friend of the Dark lord's heir" smirked

"Unless, Lord Voldemort doesn't like him"

At that sentence, Bellatrix and Lucius stared at each other at the implications of the sentence. Vordemort treated Keiran as his son; he would kill if anyone even looked at him wrong none the less made him cry.

Lucius would either lose his son or his status would go beyond any other Deatheater but this wasn't choice that he could pick. But Lucius smirked as he thought Draco would be perfect, all and every Malfoy heir were perfect.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Hope you like my story! Review please it will make my day…


	3. Discovering Powers

The Children of Light and Dark

Severus Snape's children were both taken from him, while he was brought believing they were dead. One was stolen by the Dark side, the other stolen by the Light side. Nikolai Potter and Keiran Riddle, both are truly are Snape, are the children of fate that would shape the future for wizards on either side.

Nikolai the Victory of the People and Keiran Little Dark One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is J.K Rowling's **_

Chapter 2:

"_Flashback"_

_Wormtail looks both ways as he gets closer to the baby, he alone hears the mother whisper, Harry, my lovely firstborn. Wormtail leaps from out of the shadows and grabs Harry from his mother's arms. His mother's eyes widen, as she struggles to scream after her harsh pregnancy, she knew she had twins and her other child was coming soon. She could only stare hopelessly at Wormtail as tear fell from her eyes wishing Severus was here beside her._

_Wormtail was halfway out of St Mungo's casting a memory charm on the doctors remembering only of the firstborn was a stillborn. He laughs silently of how finally he had done the one thing that would hurt Snivillus in the worst way possible, his children. He gave a cold chuckle thinking how little his friends would think of him as a low deatheater, but soon he would have power, more power than anyone else. _

_Wormtail heard shouts as he looked back, Cheers for the second child… Wormtail knew he made mistake, hopefully his lord would never find out, if he did no good would come from it. It would be his secret. Vordemort will never know of Severus' second son…_

_Wormtail clutches his porkey and the child in one hand, the child stares at Wormtail without crying giving Wormtail a slight unease._

_Dolohov grabs the child from Wormtail and hurries to Lord Vordemort's quarters. _

_Dolohov bows down to his striking lord, his hair in a long braid that was conceal by his silk cloak. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Wormtail has brought the Snape brat, my lord" replies Dolohov shakily_

"_Leave"_

_Dolohov sets down the young child switches his dark green speckled eyes and gazes at the young overlord. Dolohov closes the door behind him._

"_What will I do with you; I can't have a prophecy child that has the strength and power to match mine against me" muttered Vordemort, "To bad" _

_Vordemort raises his wand at the child and mutters_

_Avada Kedavra_

_Green light shoots out toward the child. The child looks back at him and turns to his side as to start sleeping The green light soars toward the young babe's shoulder meeting it and veering off toward a wall._

_Vordemort open his eyes, he stares in amazement at the child who turns and stares at him back. Something in their eyes the dark scarlet stares into black speckled green eyes. The moment seemed almost as it was somehow significant. But a second later the silent baby started to wail… _

_Vordemort proclaimed he would instead of killing him, he would raise him as his son, he then quickly called Bellatrix. He shoved the baby in her hands after naming him as Keiran Riddle, the little dark one. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Vordemort smiled. He watched his son, perform a perfect spells one after the other, and then frown as he struggled on _Sectumsempra_

_SECtumSEmpra _pronounced Keiran struggled, how could he fail in front of his own father?

"Keiran, stop"

"Father, why can't I do it?"

The dark lord pondered on what to tell his son, "This spell was created by a death eater in my services" he stood up "he was an exceptionally powerful wizard, Keiran"

"No father," replied Keiran with a cheeky grin, "you are the only exceptionally powerful wizard, he is just average"

"Nonetheless, he will be your new teacher,"

There was a crackling silence

"What?"

"There is nothing Lucius can teach you now, you have suppress his level and he was never a good teacher, Vordemort stared back at his son, "It is lucky that you were such a quick learner, for Luicus was never a patient teacher"

Vordemort took a breath, "Our lessons together will continue but after you beat Malfoy in duel its clear you need someone to teacher you higher level of the basics." He looked at him, "Severus will be teaching you _Legilimens _and_ Occlumency_, he is a teacher at Hogwarts-"

Keiran remembering the treacherous school run by the blundering Dumbledore that his fool of a parent had gone to, rage filled him, the ebony dragon skin sofa burst into flames.

Voldemort quickly whispered _Aguamenti_ and a burst of water shot out and quenched the golden flames.

Keiran felt the wand in his back pocket, and he noticed the absence of the thought that was required for wandless magic and looked incredulously at Vordemort.

Vordemort stood for second in amazement, his son had performed an elemental like power, for Merlin's sake, he just lit a dragon hide, which is fireproof to any flames, on fire! As he noticed his son staring at him, he quickly realized that this must be from his mother's side, his elf side.

Quickly making up a lie, "I have been waiting for this to happen when I found you barely alive, I had to perform a spell on you" he reached over to touch the lightening bolt scar on Keiran's shoulder, "This is a link between us, it is why when I feel angry or great emotions you feel it to." As he said this he reminded himself to find more about elves and their powers.

Keiran accepted this with no questions asked as he stared at his father with such adoration, for 14 year old he had a connection with his father no one could get rid of.

"You will have lessons with Severus starting tomorrow," said Vordemort with a voice that no argument could bend. "I will give you private lessons on controlling the power you have over flames because I don't think this is first time this has happened."

Keiran started to nod in agreement reminded by previous accidents with fire around him, when the knocking at the door interrupted them.

"Harry, Harry, are you in there?" came from the outside of the door.

Vordemort glared at the door and growled "come in", which fool dared interrupt his father-son time?

Draco came tumbling through the double black doors that were charmed to not let anyone the room didn't belong unless they were invited,

"Good Morning Harry," replied Draco then he turn around to see Lord Vordemort and froze noticing his mistake, he quickly, silently bowed, "Sorry, my lord….I diddn't see you… forgive me, my lord…"

Vordemort mentally rolled his eyes as he kept his face angry, for he was curious, "Who is Harry?"

Keiran quickly explained that his nickname was Harry to Draco's friends at Hogwarts and was kind of a secret identity.

Vordemort gave a curt nod, as he swept up his robes as he glided out of Harry's room the way only a powerful overlord could do.

He stopped at the doorway, "Severus will tutor tomorrow in the lessons room, be there at 6 sharp" leaving no room for discussion. "Also don't forget walk Nagini" he added since besides himself, Keiran was only person she wouldn't eat him because he was Parseltongue. Then he swept out of the room with one last distained look at the Malfoy brat.

Draco shakily said after seeing the frown on his lord's face, "I don't think he likes me" but then he gave his family's famous smirk, "but I could be wrong" his face seemed to scream, how can you hate me, I am a _Malfoy_?

Harry frowned "He doesn't like you because he thinks you are a distraction to my studies"

Draco laughed as he draped his legs over the silk satin pillow, "You study so much it's surprising so have a life" he smirked, "Without me you might turn out like Granger."

Harry heard many stories about Hogwarts and shuddered at thought of being like the Mudblood Know-it-all.

"Oh, Harry why is your sofa charred like its been on fire?"

"Something like I have control over fire, it's got to do with my scar" replied Harry, "I'm going to get lessons from my father on controlling it"

Oh have fun with that, smirked Draco

Harry grinned; Draco was his one true friend.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

"_Flashback"_

_He walked up to the sorting hat, he could feel everyone's gaze upon him, they had all thought he was the chosen one, because shortly after his birth, a lighting bolt had formed on his shoulder, Professor Dumbledore labeled it as a cursed scar from Vordemort. He was marked as an equal to evilest and greatest wizard besides Professor Dumbledore. He wished he had more proof that he could be the person could save the world instead of a scar and a prophecy made by a half sane women._

_He stood down on the stool with everyone's gaze upon him; his parents were teachers so they decided to bring his little sister to watch. As his mother, Professor Evans (because of the two Professor Potters, it would be too confusing) set the hat on Nikolai's black hair with blonde fringed hair. He could see it all, his parent's proud faces, Professors Snape's sneer and his sister's hopeful face then he waited for the hat to talk…_

_Hello to meet you… I am the sorting hat…_

_  
Let's get down to business…_

_Hmmm… you would do well in Ravenclaw you have the intellect, hmmm Hufflepuff loyalty too if you could find a reason you would believe in strong enough. Hmmm you would do well in Gryffindor … but you don't seem to thrive for friends as much but you sure don't lack in bravery…_

_Ahhh and Slytherin you will do fine in that house, cunning, smarts, and resourcefulness… _

_If the hat could feel the panic from Nikolai he diddn't show it…_

_So any objections? _

_Niko's panicked voice in his head, "Yes, I don- _

_**Slytherin!**_

_The shocked faces, the disappointments, the look of horror on his parents face… From the alarm on Professor Dumbledore's face to the astonished Snape, everything was a blur for the rest of day. He barely remembered his parents and Professor Dumbledore arguing with e Sorting Hat, the unacceptance of a Potter in the ranks of Slytherin families. _

_End of Flashback_

Nikolai otherwise known as Niko by his sister and Ni to others thought back and gave a dry chuckle. Professor Dumbledore and his parents didn't understand when the Sorting hat said Slytherin then Hogwarts said he was Slytherin… They had crammed him in red and gold and told him he was Gryffindor, the next day he was in green and silver and awoke in the Slytherin commons. For a month it was awful, his robes switching from red to green, it was impossible to find the Gryffindor commons, when someone led him to it, the painting with or without the password would slam in his face.

After a month everyone seem to give up, Gryffindors would glare behind his back if he couldn't see them! The Hufflepuffs would whisper and look down as he walked, ashamed that their savior was in the same house as their destroyer. Ravenclaw were indifferent about him though they seem to be having annual bets on when he would go mad and evil like Vordemort.

Ni sat in end of the Slytherin table, alone. He propped a book, reading it while eating just a small piece of lettuce and a nibble on a little custard. Hearing a small disturbance at a distance in the corner he looks up to see that near the Gryffindor table his sister, Julie in first year had dodge a cursed from a Slytherin boy. She raised her wand but quickly glanced at the Professors' table, and lowered it and just stuck out her tongue, as she turn back to talk to her friend, Ginny Weasley.

Ni stood up quickly, as he watched the Slytherin boy raised his wand to jinx his sister, Ni raised his hand to warn his younger sister. He watched as the blue light soared toward his sister who was unaware of the attack from behind.

He silently panicked then he seemed to argue with himself for a second. He then calmly said stood up and put up his arms, and with one hand pushed away.

At that moment many of the students look up feeling a gust of wind that seem to blow out the Great Hall's candles and saw the quiet Slytherin lifting one arm as to stop something. Then the blue hex aimed at Julie Potter veering to the left, going through a St Nick the ghost and hitting a wall causing a black dent.

The usually loud Dining Hall went quiet, every pair of eyes was at the young Slytherin who seated himself, and resumed reading. Then the whispering started.

"What was that" replied Ron who seemed to just noticed the silence in the halls

"Oh shut up, Ron" replied his sister Ginny, "He just saved Julie from that awful Terence Higgs, you know the seeker for Slytherin"

"He was probably planning something awful, who knew of a Slytherin trying help another," snide Terry Boot a brown haired with sandy freckles Ravenclaw.

"Well I think he that's just nice of him, protecting his little sister," whispered back vehemently by Katie Bell a Gryffindor Chaser.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Behind his book, Ni was blushing. He kept his power over wind, a power he didn't understand as a secret. He feared it would somehow be dark, like him being able to talk to snakes. He wanted to find books about it but unless there were in restricted section he couldn't find them. James, he barely ever called him father anymore, had given Julie the invisibility cloak, and Dumbledore and borrow the Marauder Map and claimed to have lost it.

He knew for know the students didn't truly understand what happen but the Professors would. He could already see them, Professor Trelawney predicting the end of the world. Professor Snape sarcastically replying on how Ni was showing off his "scar powers" (Which according to Snape were powers gotten by having ugly scars, but only Albus knows this because asked once), though he though he has been tolerable. And finally Professor Dumbledore's concern face as he asked if he is suffering from first child syndrome and if he needs therapy.

His thoughts were interrupted as Julie came over and hugged him.

"Thank you so much for saving me from that Big Bad Slytherin, you are the best brother I could ever have." replied Julie excitedly, "Oh and Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you to meet him in his office after dinner."

Nikolai groaned. Wonderful, just plain wonderful. First his power over air is discover by he whole bloody school, and now he gets a special meeting with just Professor Dumbledore and probably bloody Professor Snape. The thought, "I hate Mondays" probably crossed his mind more then a hundred times over the rest of the day...

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

What will happen next??? Review and you will find out. Reviews make me very happy!!!

Also wish me Happy Birthday, mine's coming soon!!!


	4. Light and Dark Magic

The Children of Light and Dark

Severus Snape's children were both taken from him, while he was brought believing they were dead. One was stolen by the Dark side, the other stolen by the Light side. Nikolai Potter and Keiran Riddle, both are truly are Snape, are the children of fate that would shape the future for wizards on either side.

Nikolai the Victory of the People and Keiran Little Dark One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is J.K Rowling's **_

Chapter 4: Light and Dark Magic

Keiran picked up his violin; it was a thing a beauty. It was black, as black as night with silver knobs. Vordemort wanted to get him one with jewels and gold but this one sang when he played it. It had always seemed to calm him, when his nerves were buzzing with a tense feeling. In his whole life he had only seen pictures of people but only to memorizing every fact about them to use against them in battle. But in life he had seen a total of five people. Vordemort, Bella, Lucius, and Dolohov seemed to be there but no one else. The fifth person was a muggle; one of his most memorable lessons the lesson to kill.

He was only a little boy, 11 years old, three years from today. He could kill with martial arts or magic easily. But knowing how to do it was much different than actually taking a life. Keiran seemed to have been born with a hard exterior, his expressions if he wished it to could be hidden from even his father, the greatest wizard in the world. That was the first time he had ever lied to his father as tried to be as cold and unfeeling on the inside as his outside. His head seemed to be pounding from the inside this time not from the Vordemort's anger, he was extraordinary pleased but from the bombard of feelings. Did the man have a family? Did he know he was going to die? Could he have done anything to save him?

But today he was nerves were going berserk. He wondered what Severus would be like. Draco told him much since Snape was his godfather, but what would be to him? He seemed as a great but strict godfather to Draco but to some he cold be quite nasty. Draco said he pity the person who ever retrieved the end of Severus's anger.

As he strummed at his violin, the music surpassing a phoenixes' song which Bella had told him once, he was ashamed, him the son of so a great father nervous of a Hogwarts teacher? He would make his father proud; he would take anything his new teacher would give until he could beat him, himself.

His thoughts were stopped as a blond hair pale boy burst into the room and jumped into the room.

"I know you nervous because Professor Snape is coming, but really playing your violin at 5am in the morning?" smirked Draco as he lounged his feet gracefully on the bed, "Not saying your music isn't wonderful, because it is still so bloody good but still…"

"It is 5am?"

"Not exactly" replied Malfoy not understanding the urgency of the question, "It is 5:45, why"

"I have to be the lessons room at 6 sharp!"

"Well that's what happen when you play your violin for 2 hours in the morning, I swear you seem to get lost in a dream when you play" teased Draco as he watched Harry furiously putting on his elegant back robes over his silk white shirt.

He then picked up a ring, the ring his father had given him on his 12th birthday. The ring had many magical abilities; there were 12 little black onyxes. Each of them had a magical ability; some were still locked by a charm from Vordemort. Vordemort told him that had put series of spells on it and you had to think to activate them if you were the heir, he had said it was the family ring. It was the ring of Slytherin. He quickly tapped in to his magical core and used his mind to activate a powerful glamour.

As soon as glamour was placed, Draco was stunned. It wasn't the first time he saw it but each time he marveled at the difference. For one thing Harry's silky black hair with highlights of pure gold strands, which had spilled over his head change to a pitch black equally as handsome but seemed to express and coldness and to have certain arrogance. His eyes were the only other thing that had changed was his green eyes with black speckle when caught in the sun changed to a bottomless black that you get lost in.

Nothing else needs to be change. Keiran had grown up with same teaching of any pureblood. He had shown only his true feelings to Draco, Aunt Bella, Lucius, and his father but for others he gave a cold distain and letting anyone know that he could kill them for any small offense. Draco hated even if he was brought up to do the same. This side of Harry was evil, an emotionless killer.

Draco followed Harry as he ran out the door, pausing a few meters away from the door when he composed himself. He entered with a lazily sauntering near his father, the minute the time hit 6 sharp.

Harry gave his father a cheeky grin as laid himself on a sofa then slowly turned head toward the teacher as if he was late and smirked as he looked at him from bottom to top as if he wasn't impress at all at his new teacher.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Snape hated his life. First the Potter brat had begun his education at Hogwarts, which wasn't surprising but disappointing. What was surprising was that he turned out nothing like his father and was sorted into his own house three years ago, he couldn't even torment the offspring of James, not that it would be fun since there wasn't a time his nose wasn't in a book . Then he was called to the Dark lord's presents to teach a prodigy no one has ever heard of. For Merlin's sake wasn't one Overlord enough for this world?

The spawn of devil was arrogance could fill an air balloon probably. Draco had seemed to be the best friends with this boy but really this could only mean the end bloody world was coming. He was here to teach the bloody brat of Vordemort?

He couldn't even do anything with the dark lord inspecting the teaching.

Almost lost in his thoughts he heard his lord's voice ring out, "I want you two to duel to see if Severus is the right teacher for your level"

Keiran picked up his black wand out of the silver wand holder, he smirked as he replied, "Yes, Severus, lets see it you are the right teacher for me" spilling the words with arrogance of a child saying the first name of his teacher, and twirling his wand in one hand.

Severus gritted his teeth at the black haired boy as he gave a bow, the boy the same but a quicker one. Severus whispered

_Sectumsempra, _a scarlet light flash by Keiran who at the last moment step to side then quickly back just missing the second spell aimed at him, the blue fire spell missed him only stinging his cloths slightly.

Keiran only raised his eyes to meet Severus as he whispered _Confringo and added a little of his own fire ability to cast a fiery blasting spell that had hit the ground near Snape as he dodged but blasting the floor to spray out. _

"_Obscuro, Petrificus Totalus, Incarcerous" _calmly casted a furious Snape, the spells were casted so close together it had molded into a line that shimmered with the colors of the spell as it quickly hit Keiran

Keiran was quickly blinded by darkness as he felt himself freeze up and thick ropes tied him up from head to toe.

Severus waved his hand and Keiran felt the blindfolds disappear but not the ropes. He opens his eyes and using his element, the ropes burned away and he was able to move as he wished, but he knew the minute Severus had made him defenseless he had already lost. He bowed.

"I would be honored to be your student" Kerian looked sincere but spoiled the effect by adding a mischievous smile.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Keiran was impressed; his new professor had raw magic which only few wizards had. Keiran had never been defeated so easily before not including practice duels with his father. He honestly wanted to make this man proud of him; his new teacher had degrees in both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, a rare thing for wizard to have degrees for two majors. Severus Snape was well known Potions Master. He was powerful but he was a spy for two men, Dumbledore and Vordemort.

Harry twiddle with his wand as he wonder why would such a power person become a pawn for two men? What did each have to use against him? Vordemort could torture him if he betrayed him but Dumbledore?

His thoughts were interrupted with Severus' voice. Keiran looked up to see Severus, his face was not old but weary, his hair not greasy but it drooped as if he hadn't known if he wanted to wake up today or not. Kei wonder if how terrible his life must have been if he chose the life of spy. He looked back at his teacher and reminded himself not to forget the lessons on controlling his fire magic with his father.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

The next couple of days, Severus had taught Keiran, his face remained devoid of any emotion, teaching Keiran spells he never knew before. Keiran didn't know that Dumbledore had ordered Severus to teach these spells to spawn of the You-Know-Who.

The spells were light magic; Dumbledore had met with Severus after every lesson. He told Severus to teach the dark son of Vordemort light magic. It was genius.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure that you are okay, Nikolai?" replied a concerned Dumbledore, "I know its hard being the Boy-with-the-Scar and The-Equal-of-the-Dark-Lord"_

_Ni, blushed, he hated the nicknames the publicity gave him, it stopped once he became Slytherin, the public put most of their trust and hope __with Neville Longbottom. Only Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore and sister ever mentioned his ridiculous nicknames. _

_A big bang, Professor Snape took long hurried strides through the door; he goes over to Dumbledore and bends down to whisper._

"_The dark lord has chosen an heir"_

_Dumbledore goes white and drops the teacup he was holding._

_Crash!_

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Nikolai looked back; he was getting his lessons for his elemental air control from Hagrid. Hagrid being the child of two magical beings, wizards with their magical core, and mother of a giant with them being close to nature, it gave him a small power of earth. He was closer to animals, not able to speak to them with words but he understood them he could also bring out the giant side of himself in anger and an ability to find rare natural earth resources easily.

Hagrid was uneasy because of the young Slytherin was so quiet and almost invisible at times but overjoyed to teach anyone anything.

Nikolai learn quickly on controlling his power, though he might have admitted, more from books in the Restricted area, Hagrid would sign anything, than from the lessons from the half giant.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Nikolai stared out the window of his room in his houses dorm. He was thinking how now a day he was just slightly happier then he was use to. Ever since the heir of Vordemort and Neville Longbottom to up the newspapers then he was allowed back into the shadows. He had spent his time learning spells, any spells. He knew his parents Lily and James would throw a fit if they knew but he believe to totally be able to defend himself from dark magic he had to understand it.

He started to manipulate his teachers. For example he learned to be an Animagus from his Professor McGonagall, he was an illegal one. Professor McGonagall didn't re know he was one but that he was interested in them. His form was a black and golden feathered falcon with the same piecing golden eyes he had in his human form.

He learn spells, the most difficult light spells he could find, to the questionable grey spells and the even the dark spells that very few wizard knew in their whole life.

His flashback of his darkest secrets was interrupted as he heard Percy Wesley start approach him.

He quickly glanced around it was past curfew and didn't want to get caught.

Ni sighed thinking what could cause to duck into the abandoned girl's bathroom just to avoid a perfect.

"What are you doing here?" Myrtle replied as his her eyes widened, "You're a boy!"

Nikolai winced at her loud voice as he desperately motions her to be quiet. After a few minutes he heard the prefect's footsteps get farther away.

"So, what are you doing, as you can see this a girl's bathroom?" Myrtle retorted

The quiet boy looked up at her his hair over his eyes, and Myrtle felt something crumble, this wasn't any nasty child that had come to taunt at her.

Maybe they were somewhat alike? Not many wizards knew, probably not even Dumbledore knew of her dead parents or her uncle who was cruel with his words and her Aunt where nothing was good enough for her. But unlike other children who came to Hogwarts and finally found a home, here only more pain came. She had only a few specialties in magic.

But unlucky for her, her magic was in herbs and potions. No ever really noticed so she seemed to others from bother her own house and others as just a snotty little girl who complained? That was why she never moved on to afterlife because she decided if others wanted a snotty girl then she would give them one.

But this boy seemed different.

Nikolai felt miserable, he had never met this ghost before mainly because he has never ventured into the girl's bathroom but had heard that she was to be unbearable. Yet she seemed be almost looking at him with… pity? No one ever shown him pity, he seemed like he was going to cry but he didn't.

Ni never cried. He had heard that after a day after he was born he stop crying, if he fell he had picked himself up. When his sister had shown the signs of accidental magic and accidentally summoned him, he had smashed into a glass door, shards of glass had pieced his skin but he didn't cry. He just couldn't.

Myrtle floated down and asked, "Who are you?"

Nikolai stared back at her and wondered what to her. He finally decided, "Nikolai, my name is Nikolai."

Myrtle wondered what his last name was but decided if he didn't want tell her it was okay. Everyone had their own secrets.

Myrtle smiled, Nikolai smiled back instantly as a reflex, then he remember he had to get back to his dorm.

"Bye, see you late," spoke Ni, who would of guess his first friend was a ghost.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Review! Give advice and compliments please! New and old readers drop off a review please!


	5. Something Missing Inside

The Children of Light and Dark

Severus Snape's children were both taken from him, while he was brought believing they were dead. One was stolen by the Dark side, the other stolen by the Light side. Nikolai Potter and Keiran Riddle, both are truly are Snape, are the children of fate that would shape the future for wizards on either side.

Nikolai the Victory of the People and Keiran Little Dark One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is J.K Rowling's **_

Chapter 5: Something Missing Inside

Harry had a blank look on his face. He had had just walked into his father's room. It was near midnight but he had heard something. He saw a man in total back; his face was covered with an ebony scarf over his father. The man, probably an agent hired to assassinate his father was about to lift his sword.

Harry crept up behind the man and gave him a silent hit that could disable a man for hours. But the man dodged it swifter than any normal man and turned around to see him.

Harry turned as he feigned hits and kicks, each of his attack seemed to miss the man, but the man moved faster, he was stronger than he had ever seen in his life.

The man lifted his sword to face him but feigned a hit as he swept behind him quicker then any other human. Harry opened his mouth to warn Vordemort but he felt his mouth being covered by the assassin. Harry madly attempt to shake the man's fingers from his mouth, it was suffocating him the last thing he saw was his father sleeping unaware of the silent battle.

Harry felt a sharp pain run through his body as the world went black.

The Assassin smiled. The boy probably thought he was going to kill Lord Vordemort. It was the plan to humble the dark side, what better way was to take the best asset to either side; this magical boy had potential to do great things. He smiled as he wondered if the dark lord knew about how special this boy was. It didn't matter now though, he thought as he left a letter by the bed as he grabbed onto the boy's shirt and touched a pendant on the inside of his black cloak and disappeared.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Harry awoke, he found himself on a bed just barely seeing the shadows of a man and a women speaking.

The man came over his face was in a shadow and he wore nothing but black.

"I know you are awake" spoke the man his eyes gave away nothing, "I am Arashi, and this is Charna" he gestured to the women beside him who had eyes that seem so infinite with experience.

"We are here to train you, you have great potential," Charna stared at the boy sizing him up.

Harry was silent for a second then he spoke, "Why should I, where is my father, where am I?"

"That is none of your concern, he is not your real father," replied Arashi, "Your father is dead tortured by Vordemort himself."

"Your mother is dead and you have no family", Arashi bluntly said, "Your life is lies, ever wonder why you don't look like Vordemort" "Ever wonder why you have never seen the outside never let out of your house?"

Keiran stared up, seeing nothing, panic rose from his throat, "You lying," "Then who are my parents?"

"There were two wizards who refused to join sides with either the dark of the light, you have no allegiance to either sides" Arashi replied coldly, "To bad that once you were brought into this building, he indicated the walls surrounding him, you are given a choice.

"Join the League of Assassins or die just like your helpless parents." Charna spoke up from the shadow, "You are given a choice, be grateful you are given a reason to live but without lies".

Charna had her face void of expression, amazing how she held a high position in the league though not that many knew but that behind her face of ice she still had some fire within her. Pity, she had felt for this child lived a life of lies escaped only to live a different one also filled with lies.

"You are nothing" Arashi coldly mocked, "You will never be anything but a little boy"

Keiran felt like he was in a nightmare but he had failed his father. No, his _father _was just another liar. He could see that Arashi had lied about his parents but he didn't care any more. He was nothing he could cast spells better then any death eater. He could fight with any muggle weapon in the world but he could keep himself from being captured. He wasn't exactly the ignorant son everyone thought he was. He knew that something was wrong, it started like an irritation but it grew.

Charna watched the boy's face full of confusion start to ebb away in place a face of steel to place.

Keiran stood up and coldly, "I accept."

Charna winced at the words; of course her face remained expressionless, that such little words would determine the rest of his life. Few had replied with the same words but even fewer survived the ordeal. She shook her head he would probably fail and like any other he would die

"Follow us" Arashi said started walk out of the room without looking back.

Keiran stumble out of the bed but pick his self up and hurried to catch up to the two assassins' long strides.

"Your name with be Kei, from now on, any other name are prohibited" Arashi, "Your life before, your past, your feelings are nothing, unimportant."

"You will address your seniors as Master" Arashi paused for a second then continued, "Your Lesson will start at 4:30 everyday."

Kei nodded; silently he promised himself he would succeed.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Lucius watched as Vordemort open his eyes. It had been a two week now. There was intruder, and he had cast a curse apon the dark lord that took long to counter, and it had taken Severus a week to get the ingredients and another to create it. He had just admission the potion. He took a large breath as he thought of Severus, he had grown farther away, the lie was like a wall, they were friends but like a mask, their friendship was just a reminisce of something long lost.

He watch as Vordemort opened his eyes. A confused look was push away with an angry look, it was quick but who wouldn't be confused to see some of his supporters' crowded around him?

Vordemort was silent, taking in everything; he saw, Lucius, Bella, and, Dolohov looking at him, in a whisper he said, "What is the meaning of this?"

Lucius handed his a black slip of paper, "This was found near you, you were under a sleeping curse for two weeks."

Vordemort barely containing his anger read the letter

_ To the dark,_

_ We have taken something from you,_

_ Try to get back or don't it doesn't matter,_

_ It is gone from you_

_ The Society _

Tom looked up at his three followers

_Crucio!_

He held the curse as he spoke

"I am furiously disappointed," Vordemort spoke with a hard whisper and with every word he spoke he gave a pause, "What Did He Take?"

Dolohov was on his knees trembling, he looked up and screamed, "Keiran, he took Keiran"

Vordemort went up to Dolohov and bent down and whispered

_Excrucio!_

Dolohov clutched his head, screaming

Vordemort gave a silent_ Silencio!_

"Bella, where is he?" Vordemort asked in patronizing voice.

"Master, it's the Assassins Society" Bella gave in a hopeless voice, "it is impossible, if they don't want to be found they won't be."

Vordemort pass on to Lucius, ignoring Bella as she looked down, she had failed him,

"Lucius, what curse was it?"

"My lord, it must have been invented by the Assassins, Severus invented a cure to counter the affects," replied Lucius who was shaken to have been being held down so long under_ Cruciatus._

Vordemort gave a sharp look back at Lucius, "How much does Severus know?"

"My lord, he knows nothing of Harry's kidnapping, only of the curse so that he could cure you."

"Keep it that way." Tom glared, "Get out"

The three followers rushed out of the room respectively but quickly as if Death was coming after them.

Tom growled, he had just lost his son.

He whispered, _Vicis Parietis_

He watched as the walls changed into an image of what had happened two weeks ago. He watched as his son charge at the assassin, he smiled at devotion but as he saw his heir lose conscious, he his mood became frightening. He watched as his son and the man in the black disappear, he vowed there would be hell to pay of it.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Dumbledore added some sugar to his tea; he was wondering what was taking so long for Severus to get back from the Death eater's meeting.

Then he heard a mutter of someone uttering the password and watched wordless as Severus who was in a gruesome shape. He was dripping with blood; he was bleeding, with one his legs shred. He was trembling with the aftereffects _Cruciatus_ _Curse._ Severus limped over to his desk.

"What happen to you?"

"The Dark Lord was in a bad mood," Severus chuckled darkly as he winced in pain, shifting his legs as he spoke, "The dark son was kidnapped by Assassins"

"Assassins?"

"Not just any Assassin but an Assassin from the League" Severus spoke darkly, "He is probably dead, poor child"

"Such a waste," Dumbledore muttered

Severus chuckled angrily, "Vordemort was furious, he, as you can see took it on all of the death eaters." He wavered, dizzy from blood loss.

"Severus you must go to hospital" Dumbledore gave a concern look for his spy.

"No, I have my own potion supply" Severus gave a curt answer as he slowly walked away, Severus refused to go to hospital, he distrusted them, hated them.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Nikolai was running. He sprinted and leaped, he didn't pause for a second. He was in the Forbidden Forest, but as he had found out later that wasn't the real name of the forest but it was renamed that to scare students. The forest's real name was Silva Victus which meant in Latin the living forest. Nikolai had to agree this forest was living. It took breaths; it had excitement tingling in every tree and the soil seem to burst with life. Silva Victus was more of home then the Potter Manor ever was.

He gathered ingredients from the ground of the forest, he had never gotten lost in the forest, and it was like he couldn't get lost. The forest protected its own.

Ni paused from his sprint, he was deep in the forest, he looked around, everything was crystal clear, and every leaf was in perfect vision. He heard the birds' singing, a power that had come with his power over air.

Ni took a deep breath and relaxed then tensed, his eyes flew open as he look at his birthday gift from Remus his godfather, a watch. He picked himself up as he started running again toward the school.

He kept running until he was in the building and he promptly ran into Professor Snape.

"Nikolai, Detention tomorrow, running in the halls" Snape sneered as he steady himself. He bent down to pick up a perfectly white feather that had fallen out of the Nikolai's pocket during the collision. Severus was glad he had glamour on and had taken several healing potions before getting out of his room.

"What is this?" Severus turned his amazed face toward the boy, "Do even know what this is"

Nikolai avoided the potions master eyes and reluctantly said "It's a Jobberknoll Feather used in potions for truth serums and memory potions, _sir_"

"Thievery too, 20 points from my own house," Severus replied

Nikolai retorted, "I didn't steal it! And quickly he lied "I found it"

Severus pocketed the rare feather and promptly took away 20 more points from Slytherin, coldly replying "Leave unless you want more points taken away"

Nikolai hurried away ducking into the destination of a classroom.

"Sorry Luna, that I'm late," apologies spilled out of Ni's mouth. He stopped and blushed. "I hate Snape"

Luna had her blond hair in a tight ponytail. When she had first spoke to Ni she was nothing, just an average girl who prefer to be in the shadows but she had helped Nikolai and healed Nikolai's hunger for affections from others. The hunger to accepted, to be loved and appreciated, made him more of what others wanted him to become then what he really was.

"Don't hate Snape; people are bitter for a reason, Ni," Luna calmly said, "I pity him, for the harsh life of spy"

"Sure, Luna I went back to the forest and found a Jobberknoll!" I have always heard that they can't speak until their deaths where they scream."

"But guess what Luna, they do speak, just in a impossible low pitch and all their lives they save up their voice to the end to scream their life song!" smugly Ni said from the new discovery that not one other person knew it the world, "Also I convince one to give be some of their feathers, I had four but Severus took one."

Ni handed one of the white feathers to Luna, telling her how by dipping the feather into a liquid it becomes a truth serum or it can recover lost memories. Ni pocketed the last two feathers to put in his growing potion storage.

Luna suddenly became ridge, she reach out for Nikolai's hand, she clenched it until her own knuckles became white and her blue eyes became misty then she spoke

_"I see, I see a boy he looks like you Ni, he's in flames, but he is laughing, he looks tired, and weary but his eyes seem like they haven't smiled in a long time but he seems happy now. There is fire surrounding him and dancing from his fingers."_ She exclaimed fearfully at Nikolai

Nikolai knew that Luna had gotten visions ever since her 12th birthday but to see a boy that looked like him dancing in fire was just plain weird.

Luna looked confused, "That boy wasn't you, his eyes were green, but he seem so much like you, like something was missing"

"What do mean missing?" retorted Niko

"Well you always seem so weary like nothing really matters but really it is more like something you lost or you are lost," Luna look in his eyes of her friend trying to see if he understood what she meant but she saw just blank confusion.

"Something does matter to me" Ni nervously said, "You do."

Luna smiled and pecked a small kiss on Ni's cheek, the vision forgotten of the mysterious boy.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Kei was on fire. The flames were licking the ground without heat. The colors of the flames were blue, red, gold, orange danced on his skin. Kissing his skin, wrapping its fiery embrace surrounded the dark teen.

Charna looked amazed at the boy's abilities that he kept hidden; he had exceeded everyone's expectations of the teen.

For next year, Kei woke up each day. He learned to kill quick and silent as a shadow. He began exceed in all of his classes, unlike what others had assumed he didn't fail but he had became the best. He stayed away from other students, he became emotionless as granite. No one saw anything under his mask. His black hair grew out over eyes becoming more handsome and dangerous. He learned to control his fire ability to an extreme measure.

Many wondered if the dark teen was still sane of if he had destroyed his mind in his silence. But he was sane was because of his trainer, Master Charna. Only in front of the slim elder women did he show her how he could make the fire dance on his hands.

Charna taught Kei, how to keep everything in and keep yourself sane. You had to have a release, her release was a fighting. She could dance with knives, no one could touch her, and so she trained Keiran in the ability. It was called the dance of death, two silver daggers in each hand. He slowly had gotten better at the dance of death until he had gone to a point where no one could beat him.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

A/n: Yes in response to a review yes, Keiran will be going to Hogwarts in the later chapters. I am looking forward to getting a beta but I am a relatively a new member of Fan Fiction, but not a new reader, I have been reading stories for a couple of years now. I will alert any betas when I can get one. But for now keep reading just wait for a little.

Thank you for enjoying and reading this chapter!!! Please take time to Review. The more reviews the faster I will update!!! Reviews motivate me!!!

Press the Review button and REVIEW!!!


	6. The Nundu Beast

The Children of Light and Dark

Severus Snape's children were both taken from him, while he was brought believing they were dead. One was stolen by the Dark side, the other stolen by the Light side. Nikolai Potter and Keiran Riddle, both are truly are Snape, are the children of fate that would shape the future for wizards on either side.

Nikolai the Victory of the People and Keiran Little Dark One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is J.K Rowling's **_

Chapter 6: The Nundu Beast

Nikolai sighed; it was dinner time in the great halls of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was getting closer to the Slytherin table. The sickening smell of the overpowering stench of Dumbledore's magic seems to suffocate him. The smell of cotton candy seemed to smother him as he came closer. At times like this he bloody hated his ability to be able to smell power and magic. People who had a large amount of power had a distinct smell, Dumbledore being one of them.

"Hello dear boy, why don't you try some of these delicious cakes?" Dumbledore said over his shoulder.

"I am not hungry, but thank you," Ni took a cake, anything to get that awful cotton candy smell to go away.

Dumbledore smiled and went back to his table. Nikolai took a deep breath after holding his breath for so long and threw away the disgustingly sweet cake.

After the deserts had come out few students started to drift away to the library or their dorms. Ni took his book bag and banished his leftover food and picked himself up. He headed towards Myrtle's bathroom, he promises to visit her and he guessed that he would have time to before Snape's detention.

"Hello Myrtle" said Nikolai as he walked over to the sink and leaned looking into the mirror. "I don't see why Professor Severus hates me, I don't even look like James but he still determines to give me detention whenever he sees me."

Myrtle replies giggling, "Ni you don't look at all like James, your hair is softer and silky curls why James is course black mounds of hair and your eyes are totally different."

"While you eyes, Ni, are golden with those onyx black specks his eyes are tawny blond" added Myrtle with a smile trying to cheer up the boy. "How is Luna?" she said remembering the boy's crush on the shy girl with cloudy blue eyes.

"Fine" replied Ni, "By the way Myrtle guess what I saw in the forest?"

"I don't like guessing, Ni"

"I went to the forest and found a dying snake, she said she was the last of her race and she gave me this egg and told it's name was Devia for loneliness" told Ni, "I don't know where to put the snake until it's hatched" said Ni as he pulled a white egg that had specks of purple on it and showed it to the ghost, "Every time I speak to snakes it gets easier and easier" he added with a worried look.

Nikolai continue "I am still trying to find a place to store my ingredient more effectively and the room of requirements is to obvious"

"Well if you manage to see me at least once a week in the girl's bathroom, how hard could it be?" Myrtle teased softy, "I didn't know you could speak Parseltongue"

Ni continue ignoring Myrtles comment "Someone is bound to see me grab a door in the wall then disappear, and the door vanish behind me and that room isn't dependable, Myrtle"

"Never mind, Myrtle it doesn't matter,"

Myrtle sighed she knew that there was a door in the girl's bathroom that had two snakes on it; she took a deep breath and hope she could trust this boy.

"I know of a door that might lead to a place for you," she drifted to the back of the bathroom to the last stall. As Ni look into the stall he surprise not to see a toilet but an empty area. There was a slight crack in the wall showing the indent of a door. Ni slowly tore at the rotting wood to reveal a small room. It looked as a dead end but two small metal snakes that were silver were stretched along the wall, impossible to grasp were all that could be seen.

"Speak to them, if you are Parseltongue, Ni" Myrtle said.

Feeling incredibly dumb Ni opened his mouth to speak to two pieces of metal

_Open!_

The two metal snakes became animated as they looked at him slowly bowed their heads and became handles to an invisible door. Ni grasped the snake and opened them to a room with a mirror. It was a portal, the surface of the mirror glinted and sparkle not even hinting of what laid on the other side.

Ni took a breath to step into the mirror, right before he step through he saw Myrtle indicating that she wouldn't follow him. The sensation seemed like a black out for a second then he open his eyes to see a hall.

The hall was lavished in the colors and shades of silver and green. There were many doors on either side of the hall and on door at the end of the door.

Ni glanced up at the first door to see a banner that read in Parseltongue, Two Lords and the Lady and grasp the door and step inside. The door slowly closed behind him.

Ni gasped at the sight he sawed. Woods, no, a jungle, no a forest, it was nature, a habitat. An underground magical piece of nature, a replica of the Garden of Eden, it was beautiful. He stood in amazement at the wondrous sight.

He was so captured in the beauty he didn't notice the sound of three serpents behind him until they spoke

_Greetings snake child_," the large dark green snake that had crimson red scales had broken the silence, "_I am Tacitus_"

The other snake spoke next he had a golden, brunt brown color, a poisonous cobra, "_I am Kamau and she is Brídía_." He pointed with his head at a silent pitch black snake.

Nikolai stood motionless, at the sound of the three snakes, as of instinct he knew that even though Tacitus was the leader, he should fear more the ebony snake lady. In amazement he found himself speechless.

Tacitus spoke to his fellow Lord and Lady, "_let us show him are other form,"_ Kamau nodded.

At the moment they changed, Tacitus became a man, a man with blond hair, wearing a dark assortment of colors the shades of forest green and blood red. Ni shifted his eyes to Kamau who became a man with shaggy brown hair and a crooked smile and golden brown clothes. The last was Brídía who became a dangerously beautiful woman with ebony hair and silk black robes.

Tacitus, "Young snake child, I believe you have an appointment with Severus"

Ni's eyes widen, he had forgotten, he was late. He looked back at the two Lords and the Lady and gave a bow. "_I was nice meeting you Lord_ _Tacitus and_ _Kamau and you Lady_ _Brídía_", he spoke in Parseltongue.

Kamau smiled as old smile for such a young appearance he had appeared as, "_Visit us soon, young Nikolai child_."

Brídía stared at him, glided to him and asked in a soft voice, "_Before you go, what is it that lies in your pocket_?"

Nikolai was startled at the mention of the long forgotten egg in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the purple speckled egg, "_its name is Devia_"

"_Her, she is a girl, I will take care of her for you_." The dark haired lady reached out for the egg, she looked at the young teen's worried face and softy said, "_Don't worry, this egg has bonded itself onto to you, when time comes and she has hatched, you will know_."

"_Thank you_," Ni gave a bow and rushed out of the room to get to Snape's detention. He ran through the portal and walk out of Girl's bathroom, pausing to wave at Myrtle and rushing through the halls into the dungeon to find Professor Snape Draco, and Neville.

"Nikolai Potter. You are late, this inexcusable" said an annoyed Snape, "Neville and Draco will also accompany us to their and yours trip to the Forest, you need to understand how hard it is to get potion ingredients."

"The Forbidden Forest?" Draco looked up, "That's off limits-"

"Silva Victus" Ni glanced up to correct Draco

"What?"

"The correct name of the forest is Silva Victus," stated Nikolai

"Correct," muttered with a small approving look from Severus

They came to the edge of the Forest and Severus peered into the trees. "We are looking for Asphodel root; it is used for the Draught of Living Death, I will need of 5th year exams."

Severus and the trio trekked in the undergrowth of the forest, searching for the white star shaped plant, plants seemed to lean toward him and a bunch of birds were following him a and the wind kept teasing him by blowing at his robes, it was so embarrassing, he hope Professor Snape didn't see how strange the surroundings had reacted to him. Nature had always reacted toward him differently; no really notice because he usually went the forest by himself.

Snap!

Neville seemed to strip over a type of plant and promptly ripping the plant in two. Draco laughing as the Gryffindor as he fell into a small ditch

"Imbecile, watch your feet!" snarled Snape at the pudgy boy who picked himself up, he tore his plants and had gotten a few scratches from the fall.

Nikolai silently following his teacher and two classmates, when he saw Severus stop as if he had heard something.

"Quiet!" snapped Snape, "What is that?" "It almost sounds like a creature purring or snarling, but there are no large felines in this part of Europe, right?"

Severus' eyes widen and his face went ashen as he spied the creature from afar. The large black-grey leopard-like animal larger though and its teeth curled near its mouth. It was unaware of them so far. Severus knew how dangerous this predator cat was, for it was a Nundu.

A Nundu…

It was recorded that it had taken as much a hundred wizards to contain or kill the beast, it's breath was a toxin to any creature who had took it in and its pelt was magic repellant to almost all wizard spells.

Severus not taking his eyes off the silent feline quietly reached into his pocket to grab portable porkeys. Ni following his Professor's line of sight saw the Nundu, confused because of how the large cat was only found in the eastern parts of Africa. Draco realizing the importance and the danger of the moment stayed silent, it looked as if he wasn't even breathing.

"Why is everyone so quiet-," Neville stupidly asked loudly.

Severus eyes widen as he glanced at the Neville and quickly looked back the Nundu disappeared as if was never there in the first place. Almost in a frenzy Severus reach into his pocket to find the porkeys as grey blur knocked into him.

The Nundu was more terrifying then from afar, it's curled teeth a inch from Severus' face as he bared at the professor as Snape grabbed his wand and pointed it at the creature mouth and shot a purple white light that smashed into the creature causing it to back away a few steps and snarl in anger. Neville fell in a dead faint at the monstrous feline. Draco Malfoy was bashed into the tree by his own attempt to stun the creature, his own spell reflecting upon himself.

Severus his mind and eyes becoming cloudy from the poison from the breath of the Nunda heard and saw one last thing before everything went black.

Ni panicking and opening to scream in Parseltongue

_Help me _

A large rare red, black and white striped Mojave Viper shoot out of bush and bite the Nundu, the poison caused the large monster to recoil in pain.

Shock cross the Snape's face as he saw Nikolai's stricken face as he stared back at him. Then Severus' mind went blank.

Nikolai stared at the large creature that was mad with pain. Then it seemed to focus on the last human conscious, the one who had screamed, Ni. The feline was almost berserk from the venom that coursed through his veins threading to kill it at any moment.

Nikolai focused, he knew most spells was useless against the pelt of this monster but he knew of a power net that was used in Australia to catch and kill the dangerous beasts that prowled there. Ni decided it was now or never, if he wanted to survive he would have to take a chance and hope for the best. He dodged a swipe from the feline and aimed his wand at the beast and a golden net flew out.

The net stretched and grew, links were added and electrical energy flowed through it sparking. The golden web hit the growling Nundu which was panting from the snake bite, wrapping around, trapping the beast. The net tightly around the beast seemed to melt into the fur of the monster leaving it rigid. Ni looked at the dying creature and felt a coil of sympathy for it as he watched the last of its poisonous breaths die out.

Ni then remembered the others; he bent down to first wake Draco his housemate.

Draco opened its eyes, "Keiran?" and then "Oh it's you"

Ni smirked, such rewarding gratitude his thoughts were filled with sarcasm after such difficult spell work.

At this time Neville had regain conscious from fainting asking what had happen, the other two boys promptly just ignore him. Ni bent down to look at his potions professor, Snape face was grey and he was breathing deeper and harsher than normal.

Nikolai casted a small levitating spell on the man, and motioned for the other two boys to follow him and started to run.

"Is that right way?" whispered Neville to Draco worriedly

"Who cares?" replied Draco, "Do you see any other path?" he then started running after Ni and far behind him a pudgy boy struggling to keep up.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Ni got found Madam Pomfrey and in a serious voice he quickly explains the situation, "Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape was giving a detention in the forest, we were attacked by a Nundu. Professor Snape was attacked and poison by the breath of the beast, he is currently in a position in a near death sleep"

"He will need… " Ni continued rattling off several ingredients, ignoring the amazed looks from others from his widespread of knowledge.

Madam Pomfrey rushing to her cabinets, grabbing and tossing items out and in as Nikolai said them. Dumbledore being alerted of his spy's critical health finally walks through the door. Neville went back to his dorm after fainting from physical exhaustion.

"What happen here, Poppy?" asked Dumbledore his eyes twinkling, "I heard something of a Nundu?" He chuckled unbelieving of the possibility.

"Yes, I can't believe how bad the safety was I am going to tell my father!" retorted Draco, "A Nundu attacked and _Neville_ _faint-" _Draco who was saying the famous boy's name in disgust was interrupt by Nikolai.

"Neville saved us all by defeating the Nundu but in the end he got knocked out so I am not so sure what he remembers." Nikolai lied through his teeth at Dumbledore while giving Draco a frightening glare, "I am not sure how the Nundu got here from Africa but there are some areas in the forest where the magic has been disrupted and it acts like a portal."

"Interesting theories, my boy," Dumbledore turn away to look at the nurse, "Poppy remind me to give points to Neville for his bravery and skill"

"But…" Draco was about to say but then looked at Ni's face and changed his mind, "whatever"

Nikolai trembled; he was exhausted the spell had taken a lot out of him. He politely asked to be excused and rushed to his dorm follow closely behind by Draco. He didn't know what exactly Professor Snape had seen before he had black out, did he see him speak Parseltongue? Whatever he heard, one thing was for certain…

He would deny everything.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Review please, seriously if you bother read please review!

Next chapter will have Keiran, don't worry. Also I have updated my last five chapters to correct small mistakes, I know I haven't gotten of all of the typos' but it is a start. People who like my stories review and tell me that, people that don't, tell me why and how to fix it. Thanks!

Ps: Don't forget to review, the more reviews, the quicker I update my chapters!


	7. The Lockhart Mission

The Children of Light and Dark

UPDATE on Summary Severus Snape's children was both taken from him, while he was brought believing they were dead. One was stolen by the Dark side and raised to see Vordemort as his father. Until he was kidnap by assassins and decide to stay and train for a year to add to his skills. The other child was stolen from his rightful father and placed in the potter family. Nikolai Potter and Keiran Riddle, both are truly are Snape, are the children of fate that would shape the future for wizards on either side.

Nikolai the Victory of the People and Keiran Dark One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is J.K Rowling's **_

Chapter 7: The Lockhart Mission

Kei was in black clothes that were specially made for him; he was doing push ups and weights before he was called to the main room. In the whole year had been here he still didn't exactly know where he was but that they were underground.

Keiran walked though the dark halls; he had trained lately more in martial arts and in his magical stamina to become its full potentials. Today he would be given another mission, but he knew that usually those missions had a large range between easy and difficult.

His training involved scaling walls and rivers, to racing through a forest wile dodging dozens of invisible assassins throwing stunner spells. Another scene would be in a pitch black room with several silent men that would throw silent hits at the student. That was an especially painful one because the next day you would be covered in bruises, cuts and other painful injuries.

Although, Kei had found ways to overcome his injuries by using his fire mage abilities, for example he could a healing fire to heal a small bruise or cut and he found by using a healing flame he could fully heal himself while protecting when he was defenseless. He learns to combine his fire energy and his other magical abilities.

Kei walked into the main room, he had currently a black robes and black denims. He had his wand in a back dragon hide wand holder. He bowed at the man with a black scarf. The man was quiet but held authority in his words, his black scarf covered most if his face so he probably would never know what he looked like. This man had no true identity recorded anywhere but had several fake active profiles in every country in the world.

"Kei, your assignment is to get rid of Gilderoy Lockhart and reveal to public of his dishonestly" the man in the black scarf said quietly, "A client who Gilderoy stole a position from found out about his lies, he will pay to get him out of the picture."

"Yes Master," Harry bowed

"He has taken up a position at Hogwarts" he added, "make it public, Kei and use your ring camouflage"

The man looked away and gave a dismissal nod at Kei.

Kei back away, he was going to Hogwarts? This was going to be fun, he grinned inward at the thought.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Nikolai groaned, ever since Snape had gotten better he had been questioning Ni on that night in the forest.

_Flashback _

_Ni was checking on the health of his teacher. He had heard that today he had awakened for the first time in a whole week. Ni supposed it was lucky that he survive direct contact with the poisonous breath of a Nundu._

_He bent down to sit at a seat near the hospital bed, Professor Snape look as if he was asleep. He look much better his normal skin had returned an-_

_Severus' hand grabbed Ni in a iron grip, his eyes open. _

"_Hello, sorry but I want answers" Severus' face had a tired determination edge to it, "I heard what they said about Neville defeating a Nundu, that was rubbish, so who did?"_

"_Sorry you must mistaken, Neville save us all-" replied Ni innocently_

_Severus twisted his mouth into a smile and dropped his voice to a whisper, "Hm so you are a Parseltongue, I wonder what Dumbledore would think about his Golden boy, now?"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about" Ni yanked his hand out of Severus' grasp and walked out of the room, shielding his mind from the gentle prodding from Snape, he had to get out of sight soon he couldn't hold his barriers against Severus that well yet._

_End of Flashback _

Ni remember how worried he was but so far Snape hadn't told anyone, or at least he hadn't been asked to go to Dumbledore's office yet of his face in the newspapers baring head lines of "Nikolai Potter, speaks to snakes finally gone evil" or "Boy-with-the-Scar speaks to Snakes, the new Dark Lord."

Still Professor Snape had not stopped trying to find out more about him. Asking him questions about the day, Ni kept on playing innocent, such as "I don't know hat you mean." Or "Are you feeling okay, Professor?"

But he had potions next; it was going to be a torture for him. He tightened his occlumency shield and went into the classroom.

"So boy wonder decided to make an entrance," mocked Snape, the classroom laughed.

Shoot, thought Ni, I'm late, then who cares, Ni smirked and walked into the classroom grabbing a seat in the back.

"Nikolai, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, _Sir_" Ni replied innocently to everyone's eyes but to Snape's he was taunting him with every word. It was obvious that they create a powerful sleeping drought, the Draught of Living Death.

Snape glared and then smiled, "What do these ingredients create?" Snape motioned over a several ingredients most of the class hadn't known even existed

"I don't know, _sir_?" Ni knew hew was caught those were the ingredients that create a potion that can stabilize a person for further treatment, the same potion he had gave to Snape when he was poisoned. He couldn't admit he knew it in front of the class but Snape knew he was lying.

"Imbecile," well, well, I see fame doesn't get you everything," Snape said with a smirk, "See me after class because of your tardiness today, Potter."

For the next hour, Ni dreaded the end of the class. Waiting for this class to end, Ni messed up his potion, while accidentally spill a nasty potion onto a fellow student and adding an explosive ingredient into Neville's cauldron. But nothing he could do would wipe the smirk off the potions master's face.

Ni looked up at the students rushing out of the room when the class ended; students running as if they were the one Severus wanted to pick on. He rolled his eyes at the professor who wasn't even hiding his glee for finally tricking Nikolai.

"So you don't how to make a potent stabilizer potion that isn't found in any book but one that is a restricted book," Severus taunted, "I wonder what you told Poppy to cure me?"

"You were suppose to be grateful, and leave me alone," muttered Ni under his breath

"So what as have you been keeping hidden," Severus ignoring the comment, "First able to control air, now you talk to snakes and defeated large monster and know master knowledge of potions."

Ni stayed silent, glaring at the dark haired man

"I will make a deal" Severus seriously was amazed out the power this teen held, why he never notice and now he had saved him in the forest, "I will take you as a apprentice, and no one will know of all your little secrets."

Ni looked up and stared at his potion master, "No thank you," The black hair with golden tinged hair teen picked up his black book bag got up from his desk, and silently walk out of the classroom, leaving Severus Snape staring at the back of his head, angrily, he was so close what did he do wrong? Never mind he will be taught.

The potion master spoke to himself, "I have never seen such potential, you will be taught to control it by me and not by any oaf" He smiled for the first time in so many years he had found a thing to amuse him and set his wit against.

"He _will_ learn"

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Severus Snape followed his student in the shadows. Nikolai kept on clenching his hands, until his feelings seem to overflow and he took his fist and slam it into the wall.

Severus eyes flashed as he saw the broken bloody fist, he was surprised by a sudden feeling of concern but the slow smile that had etched itself onto the boy's face stop him.

Nikolai lifted his unharmed hand over his ruined hand and brandished his fingers over his wound. A chill enter the room and Severus watched the breeze wrap itself around the fist, the boy lift two inches off the ground, and after a minute the teen flex his hand. His hand perfectly untouched or hurt at all.

Nikolai gave a cold smile as he stared at his fist and called out

"Its not very becoming it is?" said Nikolai tiredly "To spy on your own student, Professor."

Severus covered up his surprised looked with a reply, "neither is it becoming to punch walls, Potter."

Ni growled under his breath he knew he was trapped in everyway possible so he spit out the words, "I have decided to take your offer and become your apprentice."

Snape couldn't help but smile at the words, "We will begin soon"

"Whatever" muttered Nikolai as he spun around and stalked out of sight without a backwards glance at his smirking Professor.

Severus stared at the disappearing teen contently smiling at his newly gained apprentice. He ignored the presences of a silver tabby cat as it gracefully leaped from the shadows and became a person know as Minerva McGonagall a person not to cross or anger.

"What are you planning to do to that poor boy, Severus?" After someone saves your life, you are suppose to be grateful not torment them" "What are planning?"

"Minerva, That Potter boy is hiding something," said without looking at the stern and concern witch, "He keeps sprouting more abilities and keeps even more secrets."

"You know he is one of the saviors," said McGonagall, "He's had a hard life, Severus"

"What, as a spoiled child of big headed James Potter," Severus spit out the name of his hated former classmate.

"Severus, have you not notice he has barely any friends?" she added, "You know Luna doesn't count and neither does a ghost"

"He at least has a family" pleaded Severus trying not to tarnish the view of the boy as spoiled and a copy of his father, James.

"Severus, I don't think James is his father, I don't think he has one." Minerva added guiltily, "I think his parents are dead, I once checked his family by a medic known spell, and he doesn't share Potter's blood." She then waited for the shock to appear on Severus' face.

"Then who's?" asked Severus after being stunned for a moment.

"I don't know, I don't think he knows his father isn't James, please don't tell him Severus." Minerva pleaded, "I don't even think James knows he is not his child."

Severus' eyes widen at the knowledge he just gained.

Minerva looked at the expression on his face and said, "It's not as if you could tell anyone, because someone made this information taboo." "It must have been someone very powerful, it took me 10 years to find something to break the taboo for this conversation, and I chose you."

"This is taboo?" Severus was surprised, "That's old magic, which would or could do this?"

"I don't know Severus, I don't know."

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

In Lockhart's classroom, Lockhart was explaining how important he was to the society. Most of the boys in the classroom were either making faces behind his face or daydreaming. And the girls of the class gazing with adoration at the man who had defeated so many monster single handling except for some girls that had some sort of sense. The classroom was made up of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and a few Slytherin which include Draco Malfoy and a few his cronies who had to repeat the class after skipping it and getting caught by Professor McGonagall.

Right now, Draco looked up to hear Lockhart ask for questions.

"Professor, I was wondering what your favorite color was?" giggled a Hufflepuff who was well aware of his favorite color, "You know since my favorite color is Lilac"

"Me too," Lockhart gave a huge smile, "I am glad to hear that we share such a crucial similarity"

"Oh professor" a Ravenclaw raised her hand, she wasn't exactly a fan of Lockhart after seeing him but still she had research him and found many accomplishments, "What would you say your favorite spell was?"

"Well…ahhh…" Lockhart quickly added, "I excel in so many but I guess I would choose-"

"I agree," a figure in black entered the classroom from a window; he standing on a black broom with perfect balance, "It would be a hard choice whither you like memory charms or hair or your teeth whiting spells"

The teen took off his hood to show hiss shaggy back and a face that showed very little emotion and smirked, "Nahh, Gilderoy likes memory charms better, don't you?"

The teen seemed to disappear for a second and appear behind the baffled professor, holding a knife at his neck, "Well, you angered a lot of people, and Gilderoy its going to take more then a couple memory charms this time" The dark teen gave a laugh then slide his wand from his sleeve and muttered a spell.

Draco watched in amazement as he saw two spells seem to both leap toward the frightened but deceitful man as the two lights became conjoined and hit the man between the eyes.

"Why was this attacker so damn familiar?" thought Draco with a frustrated stare it seemed like it was important but what was it…

"Well I better go, seems Gilderoy has something important to do right now," smirked the teen. The teen stepped on the broom and looked back at Draco, "Oh, and say hello to _father_ for me, Draco"

Draco's eyes widen and he exclaimed in a childish hope, "Harry!" Draco rose as if to try to get to Harry but Harry had others ideas as he stepped on to his broom and flew out of the window and drop from view. The pale boy ran to the window to see his friend dive as he stood balancing on his broom as he flew into the branches of the Forest.

Draco looked back at the class feeling depressed, it was going to be a bloody hard to explain in a letter to the Dark Lord explaining why he didn't bring his son home after seeing him walk back into his hands so nicely. Seeing his old friend seem to break something to, but he slowly changed his face to resemble a sheet of ice and looked back toward the classroom

Lockhart had a glazed look on his face, he walked without speaking out of the classroom, and the students confused followed their professor. Lockhart walked down the halls to Dumbledore's office. Draco watched as Lockhart stops outside of the office in front of Albus, Severus and Minerva who were talking. Lockhart still in a trance like form opened his mouth to speak.

"I, Gilderoy have never defeated any creature not Banshees, Ghouls, Hags, Trolls, Vampires, Werewolves, Yeti or even Cornish Pixie, my books are fakes, I cheat, lie, and steal from others." "Everything I have done or said can be question from of it's creditably and most likely false, I have wiped many famous people's minds who have done great things and stole them for my own."

As Lockhart spoke these words his face showed panic as he found he couldn't stop his words. In front of these teachers and students his life was being destroyed inch by inch. His life was past the point where he could save it. He was ruined.

Lockhart jerk startled after his long confession. His eyes went blank and he collapsed. Professor McGonagall jerked forward to catch the fainting man, her eyes had given little concern for the criminal but it was more of a reflex. Lockhart unsteadily picked himself up from the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Lockhart, "Where am I?" And "Why are looking at me like that?" and "Who am I?"

A timid voice from the group of Ravenclaw, "Professor don't you remember us?" then she said, "Don't you remember yourself?"

"I'm a Professor?" Lockhart said with a clueless expression, "ha ha you guys all have funny clothes"

The Professors exchange looks between themselves, this man the former famous Lockhart was a felon stealing memories and people's writings. But know even if he had lost his memory he, the most famous bachelor was ruined and drowning in his les even as he didn't know he was. The shock had finally hit the students.

"You, you were my idol, the things you did, you, liar," exclaimed a girl pointing her finger at Lockhart.

"Umm who are you?" replied Lockhart, "Are you okay?" he then whispered "Is she sane, does she need 'help'?"

The outrage on the girl's face told the professors that they had to do something soon or this mob of students were going to attack Lockhart.

"Students report to dormitories." Dumbledore raised his voice above all of the outrage students.

Draco quickly hurried back to his dorm, but not to bed but to Professor Snape to tell him of the discovery of Harry which was forgotten but not for long and what to tell the Dark Lord.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Harry step off his broom and gave a bow.

"Mission Accomplished" he said with a small smirked.

The man with a black scarf looked up from his black book, "Kei, you got the first part to reveal the lies but you didn't destroy Lockhart."

"Yes I did, Lockhart is gone, he will never truly be Lockhart again he is erased, a new person" argued Harry, "He will live his life in prison or a hospital because of his past crimes."

"This is getting too redundant, every mission you avoided the death of the target, barely competing the mission," said the man coldly, "And I hate failures."

"Sorry, Master, I will do better"

"Return to room, I will expect better, if there is a next time," The man with the black scarf replied callously, "Your next mission will be different," with that the man's eyes went back to the black book he was reading and writing in.

Harry backed out of the room with his eyes on the floor until he reached the door and he straightened up and walked back to his room. Seeing Draco again, his friend, his only friend had impacted him harder then he would have guess. The shock of seeing him, he had hidden his surprise well. He hadn't thought he would see him.

Harry reached his room and was met by his mentor Charna.

"You got out of killing again?" said Charna tiredly, "I know you can and have killed but why won't you?" "You are going to get in trouble for this mark my words"

"But I didn't" Harry masked broke and a cheeky smile broke through.

"You are an assassin, Kei," Charna said seriously at the argument that was going to start, the argument that they have had many times, "And assassins kill."

"Sorry to disappoint but I won't kill just anyone."

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

People, readers, and others I am not very happy…. I am getting a decrease of reviews but to the people who have review I give my thanks! Also I have changed the summary a little bit, tell me if you want be to get rid of the summary too.

Review or I won't update soon.

Review Please!!!


	8. Scar Agony

The Children of Light and Dark

Severus Snape's children were both taken from him, while he was brought believing they were dead. One was stolen by the Dark side and raised to see Vordemort as his father. Until he was kidnap by assassins and decide to stay and train for a year to add to his skills. The other child was stolen from his rightful father and placed in the potter family. Nikolai Potter and Keiran Riddle, both are truly are Snape, are the children of fate that would shape the future for wizards on either side.

Nikolai the Victory of the People and Keiran the Dark One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is J.K Rowling's **_

Chapter 8: Scar Agony

Nikolai woke up from his light slumber; it was slightly early but he had to get to his new lessons with Snape. Hogwarts was practically buzzing all week about the mysterious boy and Lockhart as a fraud. Of course he was a fraud, the dates in his books didn't match up, the day he defeated the vampire was the day he had been in a photo shoot for winning the best smile contest. It was ridiculous that so many people were _actually_ surprised about his lies.

And the boy, well know one really knows anything about him but some of the Ravenclaw recall seeing Draco Malfoy exhibit some strange behavior. But it didn't really matter now even if he was curious about the magical ability to cast a truth and a timed memory charm that was strong enough to be permanent and beyond the help of any medic witch.

Nikolai quickly brushed his hair and picked up his cloak, he was ready to get his first lesson with Snape. What could actually be worst then this being a student under the old bat that hated him? He silently walked out of his room, waking his classmates; it would be bothersome if he had to create a lie about getting help in his studies or worst if they found out about him be the apprentice to Severus Snape.

He darted through the shadows to reach Snape's office, and then sauntered through the door. He saw Severus Snape just finish grading essays and lazily lay on a chair.

"So what are doing today, bottling fame, brewing glory, or putting a _stopper death__?"_ Ni said sarcastically

"So you do listen in class," noted Severus calmly, infuriating the teen even more, "I am going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them, this will help me see your level."

"Why did you have Jobberknoll feather, and don't dare tell me you just found it," Severus asked the question with interest.

"I take walks in the forest," stated Ni with an uninterested tone.

"Walks?" Severus repeated blankly.

"Long walks."

Severus moved on, annoyed after seeing that he wouldn't get any more on that subject, "What skills have you so far found as an air elemental?"

"I can talk to anything that flies, control storms and wind, and combine air power in my spells," Nikolai counted off his skills.

"And you can direct spells, move them, divert them, and control other people's spells," pointy Snape added skeptically, "And the power to heal injuries."

"Oops, I forgot" Ni repeated in a bored voice not even hiding his boredom.

Okay, the next question, "How did you defeat the Nunda?"

"Coincidently, a snake jumped out of a bush and bit him, and a man wearing black popped up and did a spell and it died, sir." Ni replied seriously

"Really?" Severus said annoyed, "and the Dark Lord surrendered and everyone live happily ever after?"

"How did you know?" said Ni excitedly

"Focus, don't kill brat, don't kill him even if it would be so easy to hide the body… " Severus muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Ni smiled, "Sound travels through air pretty good around me you know…"

Ni dropped his voice into a more serious tone, "I don't want to waste my time, neither do you so give up, you don't want me as your apprentice."

Ni noticed Severus' expression become more determine, and added, "If you want a prodigy, take Draco, if you want a prophecy child, take Neville, you don't need me, heck even Dumbledore gave up."

Severus replied seriously, "I want you as an apprentice because of talent, so you are going to answer my questions and I will teach you, it will be a win-win situation."

Nikolai gave a slow uncertain nod, and the questions continued.

"What did use to kill the Nunda?"

"It is a visual spell; it's an old Australian spell use to capture dangerous, poisonous strong creatures." Ni continued, "It forms a large golden net that grows and surrounds the creature then it becomes absorbed into the creature killing or leaving immobile."

"Interesting," Severus had heard of Australian wizards, they were very powerful, there land was filled with the most dangerous and poisonous creatures in the world, "Why do you keep deny your power and give the credit to others?"

Ni rolled his eyes, "Do you really want me seen as the teen training to be a dark wizard?" "Or worst get trained by Dumbledore himself?"

"Why do spend so much time in the Girl's Bathroom with Myrtle?" Severus continued with another of his questions, slowly he was putting together a picture of who Nikolai Potter really was, "You do know she's dead."

Severus was surprised at the sudden fury that Ni had possessed, "It is none of your damn business!"

"Don't raise your voice and your language is unacceptable" growled Severus reminding Ni who exactly was the teacher.

"Whatever" Ni, muttered, this was going to be a long lesson.

Severus was annoyed, the little brat glaring at him, those eyes, those golden eyes; it was like… the thought died down as Nikolai looked at his feet at the intensity of his Professor staring.

"I am going to move on to question of your knowledge," Severus added, "Basilisk's venom is fatal but for one thing, was it?"

"What do mean?"

"This is simple, what can save someone bitten by a Basilisk," Severus was starting to question his decision for an apprentice for as Parseltongue not knowing this elementary question?

"Phoenix tears and grinded up Basilisk scales feathers," replied Ni smugly.

Severus Snape began to nod as he heard Ni response but when he continued he was sure that Ni was joking or worse if he was right. Snape walked up his book case pulling out five dusty books on the Basilisk.

Ni got up from his seat and pointed at one of the textbook, an extraordinary huge one too.

"Page 1574, sir" Nikolai smirked.

Severus turned over the pages to reveal,

"_In my tests upon the deadly venom of a Basilisk, I have reach a conclusion that the scale feathers that lie near the eyes of this large reptile can be grinded to produce a cure unlike any other, strong enough to cure any illness or poison even including it's own deadly venom. I would create a mass production, I will be rich, and I will be famous…_."

Nikolai smile as recited, "Simon Maclon, a wizard caught for slaying Basilisk with Roosters; in trying to hide his experiments and the corpse of these snakes he accidentally burned down his hideout with himself in it, his secret was recovered years later but the Basilisks had long disappeared, went crazy and died."

Severus watched as the teen smiled a genuine smile at besting his teacher. But in a spilt second later he was in agony, he crouched to the floor leaning on the chair, his hand he clutched his shoulder in pain.

His other hand muffled his screaming. Severus rushed to his side after casting a silencing charm on to the room, he slowly moved Ni hand away from his shoulder to reveal his cursed scar that bleed like a fresh wound and not one that had happen years ago..Severus summoned a pain potion as he watched Nikolai's eyes roll up as he lost conscious.

The First lesson was certainly not a success thought Severus as he looked at the unconscious teen in his office.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Somewhere out there Lord Vordemort was reading a letter from Lucius. From the first word to last, Vordemort's temper went from strained to uncontainable.

My Lord

My son has seen the dark prince in Hogwarts

It is confirmed that he is working for the assassins, he appeared into his class, and did a mission by destroying Lockhart's reputation and then disappeared

It is definite that the mysterious new assassin that has been spotted in the pass few weeks is Keiran.

Your servant,

_Lucius Malfoy_

Anger.

His son was so close, fools let him escape.

A vase exploded, the mirror cracked, and the table busted into flames. His anger exploding, two teens fall to their knees in agony clutching an old cursed scar. Keiran was at his fingertips. He was mine. Keiran should be here along him, not running errands given by assassins. Vordemort summoned his Deatheaters. All around Britain, a hundred or so wizards clutched their arms in pain and disappear.

How dare they lose his son after he so easily walked backed into their life? Vordemort fumed, as he open the dark oak doubles doors, as he looked at his Deatheaters,

"Find the dark prince bring him here by any means," ordered Vordemort as he took one his hands and pointed it at a wall, light flew out as it formed the image of Keiran.

"If I don't have my son back, there will be worst than hell to pay," Vordemort glared, "I promised you that." With that Vordemort left, his fury was shown as evidence even after he had just left his magic was bristling though the air.

Then the whispering started.

"That awful brat, acting as he owned the place, even when he's gone, it's as if he never left," sneered Dolohov, "He needs a good beating to show him his place, beneath us pureblood wizards."

"But the Dark Lord will reward us if we capture him," the deatheater added, "and punish us if we do not."

The whispering grew as Severus sneaked and slipped through the crowd hearing of the appearances and disappearance of the dark prince all over Great Britain.

"I heard he was found near Bulgaria" said one

"No, France, he eloped with a French girl," exclaim one dark witch

"No you idiots," Bella's voice became soft, "My dear precious prince was spotted near Hogwarts, and here we will find him."

Slowly the groups of dark wizards disperse and Severus left. Dumbledore should find the dark prince too; who ever found him would gain the lead in the war.

The race for the dark prince had finally begun.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Keiran bit a piece of rolled piece of cloth; he lay on his knees focusing on the pain on his scar. Harry thought briefly over the cloud of pain, If only my father didn't have such a bloody temper! Before he blinked out as his sight became black and the pain embraced him as he fell to the floor.

He awoke by Charna pouring water over his glistening forehead. She knew of the frequent pain that had tormented Kei almost every night.

"The Masters have called you" Charna reported gravely

"Masters?" questioned Harry; there were seven main Masters of the Assassin, it was seldom that any would be near each other, there were powerful suspicious people.

"Yes, three of them, thank god not any more," Charna tried to lighten the mood, "There are here to give you the final task."

Harry got up from his position, after a night plagued by nightmares, he groaned, today was not one of his favorite days. He performed a wandless freshening up spell. Harry looked as confident and as mysterious as ever, the Assassin recruit who had exceeded the level than the teachers themselves.

Kei was a door in a second opening his door for his instructor

"I'm not that old!" exclaimed Charna in annoyance at Harry's clear signs of amusement showing in his eyes.

"I 'm practicing for next year," winked Harry with an impish grin.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they go to a large room. At the front there was seven chairs, three of the chairs were occupied. The three cloaked figures each had there faces covered. One in a dark black cloak that draped over his face the other had a dark green cloak, so dark it was as if it was black. The last was a woman; she wore a dark red, dark blood red, with a red so dark it was black scarf draped around her face with only her eyes showing. Ten guards in a silver cloaks separated them from Harry.

Charna bowed low as did Harry, disrespect could lead to death easily in front of people like them.

"Arise," the man in the black cloak, a shadow of his mouth moved as the words flowed out.

"We have heard of your dilemma," purred the women as the words spilled from behind the blood red scarf, "You can kill but you don't, only a year here and you have exceeded beyond expectations, and what to do for final test."

"We have decided that we will give you one last task, if you complete it you are a full assassin, if not…" continued the woman

The green veiled man added coldly, "Exterminate another human being and you may pass as an Assassin."

Harry green eyes bared in anger, "What do you mean" he said in a restrained polite voice as if he was slightly confused.

He was distracted as he saw two of the guards who had left when the Masters were talking. They returned dragging a man half alive, half dead in front of him. It was man in his mid thirties, he had light brown hair that under stress and probably torture was showing grey strands, and he had a pale face as he looked blindly at Harry with little hope.

Harry recoiled in horror, perfectly showing disgust in front of his audience while he internally battled his feelings. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Kill him"

Harry coldly slid his wand from his sleeve; he brandished it as it suddenly became flamed. The flames died out and in its place was a magnificent sword. He raised it up as he saw the approving looks of the guards and the nod of surprise of his choice of weapon from the cloaked Master.

He brought the sword down missed the neck and cut the binds that had held the man's hands. The guards a second later realizing something was not quite right, they charged toward him surrounding him from every direction.

"_Vis Repilio!" Harry shouted urgently. _

A circle formed around him pushed outward and half of the guards were thrown upon the wall, they crumpled to their knees after flying through the air at such force. Harry swirled missing a sword from one of the remaining guards and thrust his dagger through his back after slipping between each failed punch was given. He put up a shield to cover his back from a guard. Three guards charged Harry raised his finger as flames licked his hand and leaped onto the guards who screamed in rage and fright.

Behind him a guard held a knife raised he swung, the tip embedding instead of his heart but into his shoulder. Harry grimly pulled it out, cringingly he threw it back at the assassin guard, and it stuck home.

Harry looked back from the empty chairs that held the three assassins who had just disappeared into the shadows, the prisoner. The remaining guard was behind the light haired man, with a crooked knife at his throat, a drop of blood fell.

"_Fervens_," whispered Harry, the man drop the crooked knife as if it was on fire, he undiscouraged, swung his beefy muscled arm as he feigned to the right as Harry dodged the hit only to miss the other hand which landed on shoulder which had been injured a second before.

"Good bye, little boy" the guard grinned through his crooked teeth.

Harry drop to his knees from the pain, the guard smiled, as the callous guard aimed a kick into his ribs. Harry groaned as the shoes connected, he felt the man place his foot onto his ribs slowly leaning on it. Harry gathered his energy and swung his legs under the man, tripping him to the floor.

He grabbed the knife that the man had, he gave the man a quick painless death, one that the ruthless guard probably didn't even know had happen until his eyes had darken and he saw the river of Styx and the gates of Hell.

Harry picked himself up with a painful grunt as he got to the prisoner, he put his hand on the pale neck of the man, this man was not doing well, he had a fever then he put his arm under the man's arms and let the man lean on him as he started to run. He had to get both of them outside, out of the anti apparate wards before more guards come or if the Assassins come back or decide to strike. He had to help this man before he die.

Harry grimace as his shoulder jostled, in could see the end of the ward it was so close. Just a couple of yards left. He pulled at the man trying to go faster, so close.

He faltered, as he felt a black knife an assassin knife thrown into his back, he looked back to see in the distance of the Assassin master, the on that could blend with shadows staring at him. The pain was aching, he pulled the handle of the knife as he urged his falling legs to run just a little farther, the man beside him stumbling but still just alive, barely.

Harry had fallen as the man with the fair hair tripped; he crawled, as he reached for the ward, then he destroyed it. The ward was a triangular shape with many engravings over it, in a second it had combusted into a fiery blue flame.

In a blink of an eye both Harry and the fair haired man disappeared right before the second dagger flew intending to only injure.

Harry looked around addressing the surroundings, he had mange to apparate them to some sort of forest. He quickly shoved the man whose breathing had become labored into a thick bush. He then even with his injuries started to scout out a perimeter for protection.

A branch cracked behind him, Harry spun around to see

The nasty smile of Dolohov was an inch from his face, in a second another crack was given as the teen fell to the ground, his world became black.

"Gotcha," Dolohov smiled wickedly.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Ooooh Cliff hanger!

Don't you just hate them?

The next chapter will be packed with "fun"!

Review and make me happy! Summer is just beautiful!


	9. Captured

The Children of Light and Dark

Severus Snape's children were both taken from him, while he was brought believing they were dead. One was stolen by the Dark side and raised to see Vordemort as his father. Until he was kidnap by assassins and decide to stay and train for a year to add to his skills. The other child was stolen from his rightful father and placed in the potter family. Nikolai Potter and Keiran Riddle, both are truly are Snape, are the children of fate that would shape the future for wizards on either side.

Nikolai the Victory of the People and Keiran the Dark One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is J.K Rowling's **_

Chapter 9: Captured

_A branch cracked behind him, Harry spun around to see the nasty smile of Dolohov that lay an inch from his face, and a second crack was given as the teen fell to the ground as his world became black._

"_Gotcha," Dolohov smiled wickedly._

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Everything was black; he was floating in the dark.

_Whack _

Harry's eyes open and focused, where was he? Then he remembered that Dolohov was there and then something hit him. Hard. Very hard.

"Hello Prince" mocked Dolohov

Harry ignored his tone, sharply nodded and picked himself up from the ground. He quickly assessed the situation, "I need to get to father, now." He said firmly withstanding his injuries.

"What's the hurry, traitor?" spoke another deatheater, Lestrange was easily identified even in Harry's dazed state by his harsh ugly voice. He had appeared from behind Harry as he violently shoving Harry backwards into another deatheater.

Harry stumbled and gasped in pain shot through his leg, without any warning a deatheater pulled back his arm and he felt the pain as it connected to his stomach. Harry recoil in pain. He was certainly going to have a bruise. But his many injuries including knife wounds and several broken ribs gave an extreme shock through his body. He stumbled as leaned toward the idea of falling to the ground but Dolohov's hand grabbed his arm pulling him upright. While his other gnarly hand swung over and over again at the injured teen keeping the teen from losing.

Harry felt a punch aimed at his back and his stomach, briefly he counted, five deatheaters. All of them seemingly hated him to an extreme measure Harry was slightly curious why but his drifting thoughts were interrupted as a beefy arm had strike his abdomen, he was held up by a arm connected to the grinning face of Dolohov.

"You worthless thing, the dark lord didn't care about a traitor," smirked one of the hooded deatheaters, it was Avery probably. Harry had learned to know both the light and the dark by their actions, voices, styles and faults.

"I am not a traitor" mumbled Harry quietly unheard by the five deatheaters, it was true though. Every week for the first two months that Harry had stayed at the Assassins he had attempted to escape back to his father. Vordemort raised him; he would always be his father. He would return to him but each time he escaped he was captured once again. The punishment was being whipped. His attempts creased as he was warned that the next time he would be deemed a failure and killed.

"After we are finished with you we will find your friend, yes the other magical signature," grinned Avery, "You might be brought back to base but mark my words he will have a long painful death." Avery brought his hands around Harry's throated and squeezes both threatening and reassuring that his words were true.

"No..." Harry's green-black eyes flashed angrily, he didn't just save that man to be killed, "You shall not" a burst of fire inflamed the teen grew colossal, it swelled quickly than died down the deatheaters escaped probably gained horrible burns.

_Shoot, I bet all of New Britain saw that, god I did I just create a freaking bonfire? _

Harry stumbled to the fire to the area where he had hid the fair haired man. He heard voices a few yards away close enough to almost see them; he staggered as he met his frantic eyes as he found himself seeing an indent where the man had laid. The sick man was gone.

_Where did he go? _Harry felt the prick of a wand held at his neck and cursed.

"Deatheater scum drops your wand you are surrounded," a disgusted voice from behind him spoke.

Harry swirled quickly looking at the swirling eye of Mad Eye Moody and silently wincing from the pain from ribs, kicking his legs under the old auror legs, tripping him. But with the old auror, Harry fell too. His last thoughts before he collapsed as he saw the wands rose toward him…

_Idiots, they think I have a wand…_

_Then three Expelliarmus spells flew toward the wandless boy throwing him off his feet. _

The world went black once again; the tired teen embraced the familiar numbness that accompanied him into nothingness.

_I knew I hated today!_

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

"You hit him with three _Expelliarmus, _and he didn't even have a wand?" a very dangerously angry Poppy said threatening as she advance closer and closer to the auror, "When he had several injuries to start with?"

"Sorry Madam, We didn't know of his injuries," Kingsley Shacklebolt quickly replied as he back away, "And he attack Mad Eye."

"He is scum," Moody snorted, "I ain't regretting it one bit; he deserves to die, filthy deatheater. Why do you think his face is cloaked?"

"Shut up, you are getting Poppy angry," whispered Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Calm down, Dumbledore is coming, he will be able get rid of the shadow cloak that covered hiss face."

Harry cracked his eyes open a notch; he was being pumped with various potions to keep him stable. He had to leave before Dumbledore got here. He had to escape.

_God where am I? Isn't this noble house? The house of Black? Why are these filthily mudbloods and blood traitors here? More importantly, why am I here? I need to escape soon before my identity is compromised._

He edged closer to the side of the cot, giving a small gasp at the pain his growing bones gave.

"He's awake" growled Moody as he limped over to the cot and grasped the teen's neck as he grabbed him and pushed him against the bed, "Who are you?"

Harry's eyes snapped open at the Auror and gave cold emotionless smile.

"Argh" Moody recoiled; his hands were bright red, at the teens burning skin sensation.

Kingsley hurried over, "Calm down," the teen was on the bed his eyes barely seen sparkling from behind the glamour.

"He just burnt me!"

"He doesn't have a wand foolish old man," Poppy exclaimed.

Before any of the wizards could comprehend the teen was out of the cot and standing before them. The dark teen was silent, studying them without moving.

"Dearie you need to heal, go back to bed," said Poppy in a stern motherly voice.

Harry silently stared at her slightly shocked before looking away ignoring her.

"I knew we needed the chains", Moody growled under his breath. As he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry threateningly, "Get back into bed." He advanced toward the teen.

Harry quickly whipped his hands causing the old auror to hit the wall suddenly as he calmly dodged the spells from Shacklebolt's wand. Shacklebolt's wand gave out a blast of yellow that headed toward the teen.

Harry stood still unworried as he whispered, "_Perfusus_," a wall of glistening red light formed. As the spell hit it was simply absorbed and disappear. Shacklebolt was astounded, and failed to dodged as chains appeared constricting him leaving him immobile.

Harry silent looked away as he took long strides toward the door, he was injured and exhausted from the magical loss his spells would hold only for seconds, he walk up to Poppy who was blocking the path and stared at her. His eyes were noticeable even with his clocking devise. The nurse was deadly frightened of the level of skill shown but the teen quickly took her wand from her and moved away.

Harry could hear Moody regain conscious and his chains quickly become weaker so he rushed to the door but as he was going to touch the handle, the door open. The door opened to face Albus Dumbledore. He quickly pointed his wand toward the great wizard knowing that in his condition it was hopeless.

But a second later he was on the floor once again clutching his shoulder. He grimly smiled, his father must have just found out of his deatheaters failure. He was cloudy with pain but he felt as Moody's boots connect with his skin.

"Control yourself, Moody," thundered Dumbledore concern over the half dead wizard twitching in pain.

"He deserved that and more," snarled Moody, as he was contained by Shacklebolt. He watched Dumbledore levitate the dark wizard back unto the cot, while binding the teen's hands, "At least we get to know who the scum is."

"_Ostendo_," as Dumbledore spoke, Harry through his pain struggle to press the gem on his ring, but the binding kept his hands as ice. The dark shadow lifted to show Harry's face.

Shacklebolt stood in amazement, the powerful wizard, a teenager? He study the face, pain and years of pain and experience were etched on his young face. His hair being a pitch black but with had many strands of gold, his hair was short but at the same time long enough to pull back. He was handsome but who was this wizard. A dark and powerful wizard that could fight two aurors injured, with his magic supply damaged without a wand was unheard of.

After 10 minutes of pure torture for Harry, as shocks of pain pass through him, he could feel the extension of his father's pain. The nurse ran to and fro trying to help, Harry wanted her to stop, nothing he found could help and she was making him dizzy. After the pain subsided, he was left exhausted even with the energy replenishments he had been given.

Opening his once clenched eyes he accessed the situation, they knew his true identity, he mustn't bring attention to his father's ring, he must protect it.

Dumbledore finally spoke, "The dark prince, now how did you suddenly reappear?"

Shocked faces came from both Shacklebolt and Moody, it was unbelievable to them

"The dark prince?" said Shacklebolt, "The rumors of a spawn of the Dark Lord is true?"

"How do you know?" growled Moody frightens at the proposal of an heir to evil, "But if he is he must be destroyed, or this scum will live to destroy others."

The teen struggle fruitlessly at his bonds from the idea of a death, his green eyes glared at them daring them to kill him.

"Doesn't he look a little familiar?" Shacklebolt mutter under his breath but a shocking discovery cause him to exclaim, "He looks like James's son, the boy who lived."

Dumbledore had a perplex look that cast an appearance of deep thought toward the aurors but they would of never guess what he was thinking of.

_He looks like Nikolai Potter, but that child is not a Potter but a Snape. Severus' wife had twins but the other child died, I check, it was dead. Could that child survived; is there another boy-who-lived, a third? Is the prophesy...? Unbelievable but probable. _

"Freak of nature, deatheater deception," Mad eye Moody snarled, "James Potter is a good man he could never spawn such a child."

"No it isn't Potter-"

A quiet but firm voice replied angrily, "Vordemort is my father, I am Keiran Riddle."

"Is it really-" another interruption

"No it isn't his biological son, Tom has made himself less human, to much-"

"I am his son," the dark teen said louder struggling to get out of his bonds vainly.

Then who is he?" Shacklebolt wondered

"Probably some scum, a deatheater spawn or maybe he found him in a dumpster." Moody snickered.

"I am Keiran Riddle son of the Dark Lord, you unworthy muggle loving scum," Keiran shouted angrily, one of his hands tears out of his restrainers which is both magically and naturally strong and unbreakable.

Quickly the two aurors restrained the exhausted but determine teen as Poppy gently but firmly pries open his mouth to insert a sleeping potion.

They waited until the teenager stop struggling and unwilling lost conscious one more time in this he decided a very horrible day.

Dumbledore then turn away from the sleep teenager and turn to the aurors, we need to have a meeting, call in the main members of the Order of Phoenix.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Snape couldn't believe to today. First his first meeting with boy genius and it ends up with. _With_. Unexplainable events. It was frustrating. One minute he was making a sarcastic comment the next second he was screaming on the ground clutching his famous scar. After sending Nikolai to his private studies and trying to stop his pain for a long while he calmed down and he was administrated a sleeping potion.

But before Nikolai told him to get a small golden bottle that was in a suitcase, Ni whispered something then told him to go.

Severus was angry, he knew all of his students but when he enter Nikolai's dorm, it was separated from everyone else because no one wanted to be near the Potter child nonetheless the person that was prophesy to kill the Dark Lord. But Snape reason it was a better to sleep alone then with restless snoring teenagers. But what he saw made him furious at both himself and Nikolai.

It wasn't the books that were stack everywhere, some were very thick, some books that he, Severus, he had found fit to read, and other books that could be found in Dumbledore's own study. No it wasn't the books. It was the glamours that cover the room, the serials of security that it took Severus to get in, and worst of all the amounts of _Silencio __that were casted upon the room. Maybe twice a night, Nikolai was in pain every night and if it was anything like what he saw tonight, how did no one knew this?_

Severus was angry at…. _At _himself… no Nikolai... _No_…Dumbledore…_No_ students…_No_ James and Lily Potter… why didn't anyone _know_?

After studying the room he found all of Nikolai's notepads was, how you could say it, it was like each page was glue together, he couldn't open any of them. But Severus learned a couple of things like that Nikolai had secrets, huge ones, and he was smart enough to keep them that way. Also Nikolai was in constant pain and he kept that a secret, why?

Severus checked the suitcases every one of them was locked but one, one filled many potions, all of them were golden potions. He took three of the small potions and put them in his pocket. Wasn't Nikolai Potter just a bloody mystery?

Severus hated mysteries. Things he didn't know, he always found the answers, he got them, which usually ended it was it.

Severus took long strides locking the room behind him and walked back to his private quarters where Nikolai was currently resting. But it wasn't as he hoped. He stood on the other side of the door. He could hear the quiet tremors of someone both smashing his body against the door and random spells being thrown at the door.

Severus sighed as he open the door to catch the leg that was aimed for the door. The teen then losing his balance crashed to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Severus said annoyed, "You are supposed to resting."

"I need to get to class, I am late." Nikolai indigently replied, "And why wouldn't that bloody door break?"

"_Language_" Severus glared.

"Okay, okay," scowled Nikolai, "But why couldn't I break it?"

"It was made by Elves-, never mind, you need rest," replied Severus.

"Elves?" Nikolai, suddenly interested, "Didn't they disappear long ago-."

"_Nothing!"_ Severus voice rose, changing the direction of the conversation, "Do you know anything about your pain attacks?"

"Nothing much, just random pictures of a boy in black and Vordemort,"

"What?" Severus stared at the teen as if he had gone mad, "You haven't told anyone?"

"Like someone going to believe me?" retorted Ni, "You said it yourself, it's like a cry of attention from the famous Boy Who Lived, Potter."

"This different," Severus replied frustrated by knowing that for him it wasn't, "What causes them..."

"Whenever Vordemort is happy, sad, or very angry mostly the latter…" With that Nikolai falls to the ground in pain a second time today.

This time though Severus pulled one of the potions and held it up to Nikolai's trembling lips. After a while Nikolai picked himself up shaking and clutching his shoulder.

"Thank you," Nikolai looked up gratefully.

"So what is in the potion-" Once again he was interrupted as his fireplace erupted

_I hate being interrupted._

.

The face in the fireplace spoke, "Aurors report to headquarters, Remus Lupin has been found. I repeat Remus Lupin has been found."

"What?" exclaimed Nikolai, "But how can he be found he was never missing?" Ni look at Severus found the answer and he started fuming, "They didn't tell me that my own _godfather_ was captured?"

_Great, an angry teenager. In my room. Angry at me. _

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

After one more sleeping potion, dang Nikolai was going to be angry when he woke up. But the meeting came first. Severus entered the headquarters quietly, taking in information from the conservation surrounding him. Remus was kidnap by assassins, how he escapes was a unclear. Really how does one escape from the Assassin Guild? Also that there was something else but it was very cloudy about the information, it was as if they had something that was both good and bad. And by looks of it was very bad, very bad.

"Settle, settle," Dumbledore's voice boomed.

Everyone quieted.

"Now you can see that these news is vitally important only a few of the order will be shared with this information, is it vital none of this information is to be shared."

"We have captured Vordemort's son," Dumbledore quickly added, "I have decided to send him to Hogwarts."

At that moment the silence broke, voices broke out in outrage and Severus could feel a headache coming.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Guys you haven't been reviewing, but to the people have, you know who you are, thanks. I will try to update more quickly but you know summer is busy.

But finally Harry is going to Hogwarts.

Review!!!


	10. Questioning

The Children of Light and Dark

Severus Snape's children were both taken from him, while he was brought believing they were dead. One was stolen by the Dark side and raised to see Voldemort as his father. Until he was kidnap by assassins and decide to stay and train for a year to add to his skills. The other child was stolen from his rightful father and placed in the potter family. Nikolai Potter and Keiran Riddle, both are truly are Snape, are the children of fate that would shape the future for wizards on either side.

Nikolai the Victory of the People and Keiran the Dark One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is J.K Rowling's **_

Chapter 10: Questioning

Everyone was talking at the same time, it was maddening. Severus couldn't take it; he stood up from the corner, a couple eyes were drawn to the corner seat that seems to radiate darkness and the sudden movement from the usually silent man.

Snape's sharp features seemed to emit annoyances, "Is this meeting going to end as idiotic people who bicker without thinking and squabble without hearing?" The room went quiet as the till now silent man spoke.

Molly angrily but she spoke as if he was a foolish child, "Our children will be in danger, think about my son Ron, Lily's son, or Neville? And the other children in Hogwarts, they are in danger and the dark prince would probably kill then in their sleep." Molly's voice became high pitch toward the end of her speech.

Severus grinned coldly, "You do know that the dark prince is the same age as your boys that he is just a teenager who doesn't have father but the one that feeds him." Severus was skeptical that they could actually catch the dark prince but if they did…

The room was quiet.

Lily's quiet voice spoke with uncertainly, "If he is the same age as my son then we should give him a chance it must not be easy to live with Voldemort."

"He's a bloody assassin," growled Moody.

"He never killed any of his targets," James imminently coming to his wife's aid, "Anyways where is the boy?"

Dumbledore who was pretty quiet throughout the meeting suddenly spoke out, "He is not an item to be stared at but he is currently in one of the bedrooms with heavy spells."

_Bang _

Every head turned to the fireplace that lay behind Dumbledore. It was Nikolai Potter.

For a second everyone stared at the intrusion of the private meeting then at the amazement of the young potter child. Severus clutched his forehead and groaned in exasperation at the teen.

"Son!" James Potter exclaimed, "You are supposed to be class."

Nikolai sent a glare to Severus who promptly rolled his eyes, "How is Remus?"

In the news of the mysterious dark prince, Remus was forgotten.

Dumbledore explained, "Remus was tortured, he has a serious fever and he is currently in the medic room that is also set up here."

"I want to see him," Ni replied impatiently, "I can not believe that you didn't tell that my own godfather was captured by assassins."

Severus smile, "I know I can't believe you wouldn't tell your own son that, Potter,"

"Shut up."

"You said you were going to tell him," Lily looked at her husband disappointedly.

"Looks who in trouble-" Severus taunted.

"Shut up."

"Pup, I wanted to tell you but Lily thought it would be best if James totally you," Sirius pleaded.

_Pop _

Dumbledore knelt down as the house elf spoke into his ear Dumbledore smiled, "I think I'll take the Potter family and Severus to see Remus' recovery, I just heard that Remus broke his fever."

Arthur Weasley took this as a time to start a new conservation with the Prewett brothers, "Fabian how is Gideon, I heard that they were attacked by Voldemort, how are they?"

Fabian Prewett, "They are fine thanks to the tip," Fabian was a pure-blood wizard, the brother of both Gideon Prewett, when he refused Voldemort offer, his family was hunted down. But thanks to a tip from the spy, they were evacuated with only few incidents.

Dumbledore replied, "This way please," The Potter family, Moody, Severus, and Sirius followed the man.

Ni followed Dumbledore and the others through the halls. At the corner there were a fork; one hallway went to the left the other one went to the right. They turned right, with Ni following behind, but before they pass.

_Crack _

A hand smash through the door, it had a black ring on it. A second later all of the aurors aware of the broken door, pushed past Nikolai. Moody threw a spell at the door and the hand went limp.

Nikolai was shocked, "Who was that?"

"No one," Moody growled

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "A new student perhaps."

Moody glared, "I'll go sedate him properly."

"What?!?!" Ni exclaimed

Sirius slightly angry look at Moody, "Don't joke about this."

"We are wasting time, Remus first, Nikolai, and then the questions, okay darling?" Lily said prodding Ni away from the door and toward the other direction.

"Sure…later" Ni looked away

Severus rolled his eyes but as he cast a swift worried look at the teen that lay behind the broken door. After a few seconds later they reached a door that was ajar. In it laid a fair hair man covered in scars and scratches.

"Remus," exclaimed Nikolai.

"Kiddo, how are you?" Remus cracked a small smile.

"And Remus is the one that was half dead when we found you and you asking how Cub is?" Sirius smiled.

Remus gave a weak smile as Lily squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I am glad you escape."

"What would we do without you, Mooney," James replied earnestly.

Remus gave a small smile and feebly mumbled and then went unconscious.

"What are you doing?" Pomfrey rushed over shrieking, "The stress, he needs rest, out, out _out now!_"

The crowd back away quickly. Severus annoyed at the commotion, started to tap his foot rapidity causing the annoyance of surrounding people.

"I think its time for Nikolai to go back to class." Dumbledore's eyes twinkle, "Lily, can you see that Nikolai Potter goes directly to class."

"Sure," Lily then turn to Ni, "You are going back to school right now."

Nikolai rolled her eyes, "whatever." As Lily linked arms with him and disappear with a pop.

Dumbledore became serious as he began to explain the situation to James, Sirius, Severus, and Moody.

"The only reason Remus survived was because of a teenager save him. The teen fought three Master Assassins, the royal assassins' guards, a crew of deatheaters and then a couple of aurors with various injuries, magic depletions, and without a wand. Throughout this process he manages to restrain himself and not fatally injure a person. The reason I am telling you this is a year ago I was alerted of the Dark Lord training a prodigy, Severus was told to teach him he taught him spells of light. Today he used spells that were light or based off the spells Severus had taught him and he save Remus. It seems our young heir has a hero complex and on the edge of dark and light. And we are here to make sure he chooses the correct side, the right one"

This was shocking. They had a chance to fix everything or destroy everything and it was the decision that would cause you to win the Merlin's Award or the one that could cause their grandchildren to never be born.

Moody took out his metal canister and took a swig, "They are no way that little homicidal brat is going to Hogwarts; we should just wipe his memory."

"Memory can be retrieved" Dumbledore said knowledgeable.

"Put him in Azkaban then," snarled Moody.

"Voldemort can and will break him out," countered Dumbledore wearily.

"Kill him"

"No"

James broke the tiresome argument, "If he goes to Hogwarts what precautions will be taken to protect the other children?"

Severus broke his foot drumming, "This child has extraordinary power that is uncontrollable by any thing I can think of, I don't see how you can take precautions."

Sirius' eyes bared angrily, "you mean you going to let a powerful wizard that can not be control in any way into Hogwarts with a hunch that he has some type of principles, what are you playing at?"

"Severus, have ever heard of the Chimera Vinculum?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle.

"Even I know that" scoffed James, "It's in the Etiquette of the Potter Ancestry Handbook." James Potter then shrugged his shoulders, "I had to read it when I was eight"

"It's neutral truce between the House of the Snake and the Lion, kind of a bond of control," Severus replied, "This kind of a magic that tilts to the dark but at the same time entirely light."

"What do you mean?" asked Moody

"It is one the few things Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin ever did to together and they created this piece of magic, it's very old magic."

"What does it do?" Sirius said annoyed, "What is it for."

"This magic is the rarest and purest type of magic most of it functions are unknown but it was found to be able to give the person strict limits." Severus continued, "This magic was for a type of bond between the two houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"So what exactly do you mean about limits?" Moody questioned.

"It can stop powerful magic, ill-willed magic attempts against others and perimeter limits." Severus explained.

"Is it permanent?" James asked worried, "I know my son and some of his classmates and to be forever trapped and controlled seems a little bit harsh."

"It's not permanent."

"It should be permanent," growled Moody.

"Therefore I have decided that we must take this risk, Severus and James will perform this"

"Why, them?" retorted Moody

"This magic needs to be performed by families of the two houses," Dumbledore explained.

As the both walked and discuss they finally found themselves to the hallway with the broken door. As they enter they saw a table with a knocked out teenage boy.

"Oh, Merlin," James exclaimed, "He looks like Nikolai."

"He must have been wearing a glamour during our sessions," wondered Severus, "He wasn't different as in appearance but he looked much older and like a emotionless dark wizard."

"He is a child," exclaimed James Potter, "How can I do this to a boy, he is the same age as my own son."

"And the same age as when Voldemort was when he started murdering," replied Moody impassive.

"This is necessary to insure safety to both the wizard world and himself," Dumbledore responded gravely.

After a minute or two they hesitantly agree to perform the magic. It was serious, Severus still remembers the over eager and over sarcastic boy that he taught a years ago. James Potter tried to push away the morals that he and Lily had built on and stop picturing his own son's face which was eerie alike. Moody found this a chance to find more inside information on Voldemort. Sirius hoped that the teen would prove himself to good; he saved Remus, how bad could he be? Dumbledore was determining to the best for the greater good.

"How do we do it," James looked earnestly at Dumbledore, he switch his glaze to boy who lay unconscious on the table.

"Take off his shirt"

Moody took a knife and tore the shirt in the middle to expose skin.

"James, Severus take your wand s and point the tip on him, and repeat after me, unus optimus vinculum."

"_unus optimus vinculum" _

From the tip of the wand to the skin of unconscious teen, a thin black line came out of both wands. From Severus' the line grew to form a shape that moved and rippled, it curved and twisted, swirled in a dot, an obscure shape. From James' wands the same thing happen, a silver line formed. The silver line entwined with the black line, then moved away, it was as if it was alive, it coiled and spread. After five minutes of the ink rolling under the skin of the heir, there was a long gasp from the viewers. Unable to identify it until the last moment it formed a lion and a snake that stirred under the skin of the teen, the eyes of each of the beast lit up, red and green.

For a second no one moved, they were astonished, but as James and Severus removed their wands and broke the connection, a jolt of energy went through.

The heir buckled and hissed in pain, his eyes flashed. He looked dangerous as he assessed the situation but the attention of their stares brought his gaze to his front. He gasped, a lion and a snake were etch onto his chest, it was huge both were a little bigger then the tattoo Voldemort gave his followers. But the lion and snake were moving.

"What have you done," Keiran gave withered glared that kill.

"A precaution, my boy," smiled Dumbledore calmly.

Kei ignored him, flickered his fingers and barely a tremble of fire came his anger became apparent, "You will all die by the wrath of me and my father."

All five wizards look at each other, Severus serious, James worried, Dumbledore with his concerned look, and Sirius slightly smiling because of the small threat. But only Moody showed what most of them were thinking, he laughed.

"What are you going to blow us up with your nonexistent powers and call big daddy?" Moody grinned nastily.

The teen growing angrier and angrier at the moment and leaped from the table, with incredible grace landed neatly and nimbly as if he had planned to escape like this all the time which he did and ran toward the door.

Slightly in awe of the bravely of the young wizard for escaping in front of the wisest wizard, Dumbledore, the famous aurors, Sirius and James, and the crafty, mad eye moody and Severus the person that students get nightmares of, and this teen runs? He has no wand his magic is strip for him and he runs anyways?

But as the teen leaps toward the door and Dumbledore motions to the wizards not to do anything, the young boy drops to floor in pain. But even in the pain he edges away from the door as he recognizes there was something keeping him from leaving. The pain could be seen in the focus and the strain the teen had that he was shaking. With practice from his constant pain he held himself till he edge slowly from the door and back toward the group of wizards. .

"What did you do to me?" He repeated calmly and dangerously.

"My boy, you are very dangerous and we can't have you leaving so you, care for a cup of tea?" Dumbledore smiles kindly.

Surprisingly, the boy comes to sit on the chair farthest away from Dumbledore and closest to the door, and accepts the cup but doesn't drink it.

"What does this thing do?" The teen ask again forcefully as he pointed toward the enchantment on his chest.

Dumbledore promptly ignores the question as if didn't see how dangerous the teen looked. It was as he was playing with fire, how young and how dodgy and unpredictable teen was and to the amazements to the other wizards. Severus was fingering his wand to cast a shield and a mobilizing spell if necessary, "What is you name?"

The teenager looked slightly irritated, "I have many, but you can call me, my lord."

Moody overcome with anger at the insolence of the teenager, bent over and slapped the teen. The teen's face became bright red, Moody reach over to slap him again but this time the teen caught his hand in air and twisted, threatening to break it.

Harry gave a cold grin, "Hmmm, resorting to violence, don't worry I am not judging you, two can play this game," The dark adolescent had the older wizard's hand twisted behind him cornered onto a wall before a blast from a wand, hit him throwing him onto an opposite wall.

Moody gasp, "Thank you, Sirius, such nasty piece of work that piece of vermin is." Sirius who already looked guilty for blasting a child.

"Sirius, James," Dumbledore sighed as he gestured them to take the dark prince by his arms, "You see, I need answer, boy, and you have cooperated unless you want us to hand you to the Ministry who think you would do better in Azkaban then Hogwarts."

The dark prince was on his knees, held down by the two wizards who held him by his arms. Defiant and struggling to get up but stopped at the idea of Azkaban a place that makes your horrors real.

"What?" Harry whispered threatening.

"I am going to ask you some questions, this is for your own good," Dumbledore said as he pulled out a bottle with truth potion and forced it into the young prince's mouth, "What is your name?"

"My name is Keiran Riddle son of Lord Voldemort."

"Why did you save the werewolf," Severus added his own question curiously.

"I didn-, I don't share my father's belief in inferior creatures, I couldn't kill him," Keiran rambled from the affects of the potion trying to justify his actions and angry because of his reasons.

"Why should we trust you," growled Moody

"You can't," smirked Keiran, "oh, and also this tattoo."

"Where is Voldemort's main base?"

Keiran's face struggled; he would not speak and betray his father. His face contorted, he clench his mouth determine not to speak a word. Blood trickled down from his nose, defiantly he stared back.

Severus looked away; this was going to be a long day. If he could fight off veritaserum then who knows how this was going to end. The other aurors looked in amazement at the teen that just looked more dangerous, it was hard to believe that a teenager could fight off veritaserum when many older, experience wizards couldn't.

"Young Keiran, I have decided to enroll you into Hogwarts," Dumbledore said unruffled at the disbelief look on the teen's face, "Of course you will have your tattoo active during your time there and both Severus and Moody with be shadowing you and you will introduced and sorted in the great hall for dinner, today."

"You trust me to be in a school filled with little kiddies even with the tattoo, you have another thing coming then," Keiran smirked with incredulity written all over his face.

"Sorry Keiran, you don't have much of a choice," Dumbledore said gravely.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Later that day, at the dinner hall the entire classmates sat wondering about what the announcement was. They were waiting for the banquets but the rumors of a new student amaze them, in the middle of the year, no student even knew the name of this mysterious student.

"Attention, please welcome our new transfer student." Dumbledore announced with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

The students of Hogwarts saw that walking up or at least forcefully dragged was a tall teenager with a black cloak and piecing green eyes defiantly stared back at the crowd.

The auror standing right by him had his hand firmly gripped onto the young wizard's hand was Moody. He gently but harshly shoved the teen on to the stool ignoring the death glare. Then Moody placed the hat upon his head.

_Hmmm, wow, you so like him yet so different._

_What, Who?_

_I am a thinking cap!_

_What?_

_Basically I am going to sort you in one of the four houses here, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Slytherin_

_That's stupid, don't people change during there experience?_

_Ahhhh outspoken, you will do well in Gryffindor. You are both clever and loyal to the dark lord and sneaky and __resourceful._

_But you excel in bravely attacking an assassin single-handedly for your "father", freeing the man from his captive, not bowing down to the assassin and incredibly headstrong and bold. _

_Yes, you will do well in __Gryffindor, young wizard. _

_It doesn't matter where you put me I'll be gone soon._

_If you say so_

_**Gryffindor!**_

Stunned silence, Dumbledore broke it by smiling and clapping as the rest followed in suit. This stopped as young Keiran got up after placing the hat back on the stool and walked over to the Slytherintable and sat down.

"Dearie, you know you are in Gryffindor, right?" Dumbledore said confused and a little bit frustrated.

"Yes…so?" Keiran said uninterested.

"Nothing," Dumbledore back down knowing any argument should take place somewhere else.

Keiran sat on one of the edges of the table complementing his situation. Even with his father stories on Dumbledore's manipulating but he could still hear how much he loved and enjoyed his time there. To actually be in the same table as his father, it was brilliant. Getting to the point it was fun to see the baffled look on Dumbledore but really it was a certain blond childhood friend that caught his eye.

Harry looked at his hands, his magic was still there but it was like a large portion was absent or tightly bound within him self. Harry look at his hand if he concentrate, a small flick of fire tickled around his hand. If wasn't much but it was good enough, he raised his hand and pointed toward Draco's cup and it started to boil.

Draco Malfoy was in the center of table, he surround by every single of the powerful pure family's heirs. They were crowded around him but they were careful to not impose on the Malfoy prince except for Pansy who was draped on over him.

Draco sneered at a vindictive remark from one of his fans directed a poor Hufflepuff girl. He reached for his drink to pull back from it instantly. It was hot. He looked surprised but waved it off and reached for his fork to pull back instantly. It was also hot. A light seemed to seem to turn on, as he looks up with a silly hopeful look; till he spotted a bored teen that was lounged on the table. He smirked.

Draco was bewildered, he jerked away from Pansy nearly tripped over another student, as he stumbled blindly toward the end of table, and promptly hugged the teen.

"Harry!" Draco was amazed.

"That would be me?" a familiar dark prince smirked.

"Merlin, you are the Gryffindor newbie?"

Harry just laughed, "You know me, I'm not exactly a newbie, plus how bad can Gryffindor be, I'm there?"

"The Dark Lord is going to mad, like homicide mad" Draco gave a nervous laugh, "He is scouring the world for you and you turn up under Dumbledore's thumb, Oh, he is going to be furious."

"I deal with when come," said Harry waving it off, "It's interesting to actually be here, you've told so many stories about this place and from the stories from by father, all these teachers and those students, the Weasley's, the other Boy Who Lived-"

"Who is that?" Harry broke off; in his free time he had made Draco tell him all about his time in Hogwarts, who could name many of the students, everyone from Slytherin and all the pure bloods in Hogwarts. Harry didn't know who he was, why?

"He's nobody," Draco absently said, "He's a Potter gone Slytherin."

The dinner hall was filled with talking shouting and most of all eating. Harry got up from the table knowing that many of the teachers had their eyes on him and walked over with Draco ignoring a couple of curious straying eyes that fell upon them, to go to the dorms.

A slight inquisitive pair of golden eyes with black speckles peer from behind a thick dusty textbook followed them out, warily.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

O.M.G Barely to None reviews at all!!!

I am disappointed. I plead for you readers to take the time to review please.

I take the time to write and you need to give advice of whatever but review, favorite, alert it please.

Reviews motivate me please review as you wish to be review.

To review of not to review.

Ps: Like my new title? It basically means the changing destiny.


	11. The Founders

The Children of Light and Dark

Severus Snape's children were both taken from him, while he was brought believing they were dead. One was stolen by the Dark side and raised to see Voldemort as his father. Until he was kidnap by assassins and decide to stay and train for a year to add to his skills. The other child was stolen from his rightful father and placed in the potter family. Nikolai Potter and Keiran Riddle, both are truly are Snape, are the children of fate that would shape the future for wizards on either side.

Nikolai the Victory of the People and Keiran the Dark One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is J.K Rowling's **_

Chapter 11: The Founders

In potions Severus Snape was directing the Slytherin and the Gryffindor classes. They were working on a particular interesting potion today, the paternity brew. It was only a couple of days after the arrival of Dark Gryffindor, many of the idiotic students actually believed the cover story of Keiran as a Potter cousin. Severus glared at his black notebook; he had been ignoring the prince's hand every time it went into the air, no doubt a snide remark.

Harry looked over from his potion; it was a disgusting shade of pink just as perfect as the instruction had requested, and now all to add was soft fertile eggshell. Harry dropped the shells; the color began to turn a clear and words started to form-

Boom!

Severus head snap up, the prince's caldron blew up, while the prince had escaped unscathed, the rest of the students looked shaken.

"The word 'idiot'" came to mind, this potion was elementary, but instead of an insult an icy glare was shot at the teen. And a wave of his wand the mess vanished and his eyes seem to ignore the stunned prince.

Harry growled in annoyance. Even when he was little, Severus knew that one single glare or disappointed look could easily stop whatever he was doing with shame. When he first had a lesson with Severus without the careful gaze of Vordemort, Severus made a deal. If Harry was going learn anything he had to be a wizard not the Vordemort's son.

A quick but small exclaim from a seat in the corner brought the classes attention to Nikolai. Nikolai seemed to be clutching his hand under his desk.

"Potter, what happen?" Severus said slightly worried as he watched the second cauldron contents get knocked off.

Nikolai quickly said, "Nothing, nicked myself," the Potter boy muttered, "the potion is ruined."

As the rest of the classes return to their own untended potions, Harry noticed a small golden scaled tail the width of a pencil slip into the pocket of the student. Harry notice with a little bit of interest that since the species was poisonous, he should be dead in 3…2…1…0….. Why wasn't he dead? That was is interesting but not impossible. What was impossible was the look on Snape's face. There was concern, even worry on his face; he, The Wizard that showed nothing but distaste for blunders was distressed because a lowly student knocked over his cauldron.

When Snape taught him, there was only a cold negative side, for him, he never reached Snape's standard only the bare minimal. But that boy, Harry face twisted with frustration, had gained Severus' respect when he could not?

Class dismissed, roared Severus, indirectly staring at the Potter boy. It was obvious that he wanted to discuss something. But Ni pointedly ignored his gaze and rushed out the door absorbed in his own thoughts.

Otherwise he might have seen the new student follow him.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Nikolai ignore looks of others as he walked normally but at the same time seemed to others that he was a little rushed even from his regular expressionless stony look.

Nikolai walked quickly toward the abandon girl's bathroom. Nikolai frowned remembering the questioned look and the relentless stare of Professor Snape. Nikolai brushed it away hoping that Snape wouldn't trap him in a corner with questions that he asked about what had happen.

Nikolai was wondering why he was not kneeling over in pain after being bitten by a very poisonous snake which was currently under his shirt. But if he wasn't dead yet from the bite what was the worse that could happen?

Last time he had taken the time to explore the rooms in the Hall of the Slytherin. One room had many potion supplies and a lab. Another room had weapons and a sparring room. When he ended the exploration he remembered the time, three rooms took more then 6 hours. He spent all night going over each of swords, wands, arrow in the armory. They were of the highest quality; the potion lab had three phoenix feathers and dragon scales.

Ni was eager to visit the rooms again especially the unexplored room across the hall. But he wanted some of his own questions answered. Who was this new student that was posing as a Potter? Was he a relative? What he someone dangerous? It was clear that he had a large amount of power but he was as dark as he was light.

Nikolai soon found himself going through the small door in the last stall that lead into the hall of Slytherin. Nikolai hesitate not knowing exactly which door to go through, the snake lords, would they have answers he seek? But his thoughts were interrupted.

_Come, young heir-,_

The voices boomed, he felt the coolness of the touch of scales as the small snake slithered out from hid legs and seem to lead him to the fanciful door.

Nikolai opened the door and brushed it behind him, the floor was covered in a magnificent carpet that cover the entire room. The carpet descript Hogwarts and it was constant movement like Marauder's Map but it came in-depth and it gave a since of magic and beauty. On each side of the wall there were two majestic banners, one for each of founders' houses. But thing that caught his eyes was the painting of two of the great founders. Slytherin and Gryffindor stared back at him.

S. Slytherin had was a slender wizard in his early thirties, who had strikingly straight black hair that was pulled back and tied with a piece of silk twine. His eyes were calculating and vast, that seems to be taunting others of the many secrets they held. He was pale skinned, and his eyebrows were sharp and high as if it were permanently in poise that seem to say, _…and you probably don't even know how foolish you are. _That immediately made you feel childish and sheepish about whatever you were doing. His garments were simple but majestic and luxurious at the same time. Any one would think twice before trying to talk to him.

G. Gryffindor on the other hand was broader he was perhaps slightly older then his fellow wizard, Slytherin but his friendly look he gave made him look younger and more carefree. His earthly brown locks of hair were kept at an average length and he wore a necklace that held a picture of a tall slender woman, with raven black locks that were long and flowing downward. Though he had an open and gracious face his eyes were windows to what lied beneath and seriousness he had gain from the long years he had watched He wore more careless clothes, trousers and a scarlet silk shirt.

"Welcome," Godric smiled joyfully, "It's been long since someone come down here," "Not too long though." His smile dropped a little. Before regaining he gained his previous delight and continued, "So what do what to know heirs?"

Nikolai felt slightly confused but he decided that he might as well trust the great founders, "Tell me what I need to know," he might as well find out what they think is important.

"Fine," The Slytherin said thoughtfully, "Perhaps our history… "

Gryffindor gave his friend a sharp look, "Ages before your great, great grandparents were born, there were four friends destined for great things."

"This tale never truly ever ends as it story continues in every student and teacher that enters Hogwarts." "From the four friends, many of the great magical beasts and creatures were born."

"The centaurs," Slytherin listed off quietly, "the Elves…"

"In our time, the four houses had nothing to do with personality; the students picked their houses according to the extra tutelage they prefer from the founders."

"But as many historians know, through time history can change. By spells or misprints…, these changes are for the best or worst."

The red clothed man gave small smile, "One of the greatest secrets that must never be discovered is the written is not always truth and the legacy of us is not…"

Ni, raised his hand, stopping him of speaking further and address behind him, "You might as well come in, _cousin,_" Ni spoke the word sarcastically as to display the stupidly of him being some unknown relative that he didn't know.

Harry startled quickly wiped away his emotion and casually step in. He gave a fake smile. "Lost...?"

Ni rolled his eyes, "….in the girls bathroom?" Nikolai clutched his wand with caution but spoke at ease.

Harry gave an open smirk, "I am your cousin, don't you remember, if you can find yourself here so can I" Harry's eyes seemed to snicker, but in a glimpse it vanished and colder calculated look set in as he gave a short bow in the direction of the paintings, "It's a honor," promptly ignoring any questions.

Nikolai's eyes flashed, as he notices that this meeting had to be cut short. "Well, _cousin _ I think its time we should go to our next class."

"Darn," Harry gave a meaningful glance back at the two founders, and sardonically replied "It seems I am lost, could you possibly help me find my next class, _cousin_."

"Don't worry, your friend Malfoy can help you," Nikolai replied annoyed. "I am going to the Library. You can probably find Draco around the dungeons." The tip of his mouth rose slightly as he calmly walked out of the room as he wonder how much his life would change and if he was up to the challenge.

The two "cousins" one carefully watching the other left the room.

Leaving the two founders chuckling silently…

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Harry being annoyed would be a great understatement. He saw the other boy walk away most likely gone to the Library to brush up his knowledge on the history of the founders. He had gain more questions than answers in the last few minutes.

He smirked, where better to get information than from the Slytherins? Harry started to whistle as he walked towards the dungeons, scaring few first years by his mocking smile, and caused couple girls to suddenly walk back from the direction they came from.

When he got to the painting of a giant snake, which had cloth stuck on by a sticking charm by a professor, over his eyes. He concluded that it was most likely a Basilisk who evens a painting of itself, the eyes could cause great deals of numbing.

"_Let me in_"

The painting of the snake slightly moved, it's long slippery tongue moved as it slightly bowed downward and opened.

Harry nodded his head slightly out of respect for the most likely extinct once majestic creature, and walked in calmly. Once in the mostly empty commons room he notice the green drapes that surrounded the room. Carvings of snakes and reptiles were engraved on the walls. The fireplace was a stature of a large mouth of a snake which appears as it was blowing fire outward.

"What are-...,"a familiar blond came down the staircase, absent mindedly, to suddenly focus his eyes, "a Gryffindor?"

"Don't be stupid, Draco," Harry watched as his childhood friend's eyes lit up with recognition as he focus his eyes.

"Harry!" Draco smile excited and slightly confused, "how did you get in…?"

"I ask the painting to let me in," Harry smiled as he carelessly rests his legs on the expensive olive couch.

"Harry…our painting doesn't talk." Draco said bewilder before shaking his head, "Harry its time you meet the children of the wealthiest magical families in Britannia."

Draco faced became closed off and serious though his eyes gleamed with excitement to finally get to show Harry his friends. He rang a small silver bell that was connected to all the dorms and after a few minutes the deatheater inner circle's children also known as Draco's posse came down.

Harry majestically picked himself off the couch in swiftness and with an elegant gallantly which only highly trained purebloods could perform walked over to Draco's side.

"This is my friend, Keiran Riddle, son of the Dark Lord, the dark prince." Draco haughtily informed, "You will treat him with respect as our future leader." Draco continued pretending not to notice obvious doubt in the Slytherins' eyes.

Pansy blurted out, "Draco, isn't he a Gryffindor?" she spoke the words with distaste and disgust.

Before Draco could speak, and quicker than any eye could follow, Harry disappeared from behind Draco and appear in front of Pansy. Harry bowed on his knees, taking Pansy hand kissing it gently, and spoke respectfully,

"I presume this is the beautiful daughter of Madam and Mr Parkinson?", Harry looked up and smiled at the slight blush that Pansy held, stunned.

"I'm Keiran, I might be from the house of Godric rival of The Snake Lord, but I'm also Slytherin in blood and magic," his voice dropped an octave and with a clear frigid gaze he spoke, "Challenge at your peril."

The crowd sat silent, slightly scared over the sudden change in personality of the dark prince, except Pansy who was still staring out in space, sighing with a tint blush.

"I challenge you to a duel" said a Terence Higgs a hot headed boy still furious over being replaced as seeker by Draco. "The duel begins now" Terence quickly said sending a vile looking spell toward Harry

Harry smiled and moved a step to the side. Dodging the spells sent one after the other toward him from the furiously frustrated teen that was starting to sweat. "Coward!"

"Hmm?" Harry looked at him slightly interested as if he was noticing the teen's predicament, "I thought that's what Gryffindor usually say that to Slytherin when they use their brains in stead of their brawns?"

The distracted boy blinked. When he opened his eyes, Harry disappeared. Until he felt a cold piece of metal at his neck and the dull pain of having his arms twisted behind his back.

Higgs heard from behind him, "I think you are more Gryffindor than me, maybe the sorting hat is getting rusty," before the knife was remove from his neck, and he blacked out from a cutting pain from the top of his head.

The Slytherins watch with amazement at their classmate who was immobilized and as Harry used the bottom half of the black knife to smack him on the back of his head. Terence's eyes rolled up as he fell to the ground.

Harry dark gleam in his eyes that appeared as he gave the ending stoke disappeared as he looked up and gave a slightly predatory smiled and spoke,

"Anyone else want to duel?"

A spontaneous shudder was given by the Slytherins except for Draco who just smiled.

A Italian dark hair boy raised his hand and said confidently, "I think I am completely on Keiran's side and also elect Keiran as a honorable Slytherin and hope to never to get on his bad side." Blaise Zabini said suavely with a great lot of respect.

Rapid nodding was spontaneous for everyone.

Let it be said that this duel was spoken for a quite bet of time of the Gryffindor who was now an honorable Slytherin, beat a senior without magic.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

To say Vordemort was mad would be an understatement. His son disappears for a year no ones can find him. But after a couple sightings, when his worthless deatheaters even saw him they couldn't even manage to bring his home. But the worst was from his sources, mainly Severus, it has seemed like the old fool decided to enroll the dark prince in Hogwarts. To be in the Gryffindor house was an insult, to bad Keiran was on his side, the dark lord almost shudder in thought of the damage that his son could do oppsing him, but soon it would be more permanent.

Vordemort gave an angry chuckle, he had a plan. He fingered the violin; he could already see the attack. Revenge would be sweet. Also he would make sure something like this would never happen again.

Vordemort picked up his son's ebony violin. Slowly petting, smiling as he thought a little memoir for his son incase his son was lonely in Hogwarts. Hopefully he wouldn't have to attack Hogwarts alone as a rescue plan but with his son by his side for revenge.

"Master?" The senior Malfoy bowed down, "You called for me?"

Vordemort smiled which sent shivers down his deatheater's back.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Later that night, Harry was disturbed as he was taking a nap in his closed off dorm,

"Your friend," a fellow house member that he hadn't bothered to learn his name spoke with distaste, "Draco is outside," the boy spitted out before rushing out as he saw the dark teen not even open his eyes wave him off.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, sighing before sauntering toward the opening of door which Draco was waiting.

Harry opened the painting, "What? With only slight bored interest.

"I got contact with Father," Draco said exultantly, "The Dark Lord has plans for am attack so don't worry"

With a straight face, Harry replied, "I never worry."

"Also Father gave me this to pass to you from The Dark Lord." Draco handed over a silver case.

Harry waved Draco into the dorm, ignoring the dark glares of his housemates.

"Interesting this place is as unsightly as I imagined," Draco said amazed as he looked around the dorm.

Draco followed Harry to a more private are, Harry's room and set the silver case onto the bed, and look expectantly at Harry.

Harry, his hands firmly open the clasp, whispering words which open the case to a black ebony violin.

Only to stare at it, frowning.

"Why aren't you excited?" Draco spoke perplexed, "I thought you love this violin?"

"I do."

"But…" Draco look confused at the disappointed look that Harry gave as he continued to stare intently at the violin, only to freeze as he watched Harry as he held his hand over the violin and snap his fingers.

"Draco" Harry said slowly, "Judging by your face I going to conclude that you didn't know about the high level portkey that was set on my magic signature?"

His words were met by a blank stare. Draco timidly asked, "But wouldn't that let you escape from Hogwarts?"

"Indeed it would" Harry spoke patronizingly to Draco, "But because of some precautions that Dumbledore took, it would take me to my father, in indescribable pain that would only stop if I was return to Hogwarts boundaries."

"Most likely I would die before that." Harry continues calmly, "But with the little magic I have because of Dumbledore I am able to cancel the portkey."

Draco looked horrified.

Harry then silently picks up the violin as if reuniting with an old friend. "I expect you to tell Father about his undesirable and careless mistake." He looked at Draco expectedly.

Draco look nervous, who does want to tell the Dark Lord that he made a mistake that could have killed his son?

Harry smiled and started to play a sonata. Draco taking this as a dismissal, left.

Watching his old friend leave, Harry wondered how much his father changed. He sighed and conjured a dreamless sleep potion from the potions lab. His father was going to be mad.

_Oh well._

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

I am so sorry, I haven't written in ages. A trip out of country and then school, I am so busy!!! Only when I found out that people were still reading my story could I pick up myself to write more. So REVIEW!! Thank you and come again

Also do you readers like scenes of Keiran, Draco, Nikolai, or Vordemort?

Thinks are going to get very, very, very interesting! Evil chuckles!!!!

Hope everyone has wonderful winter weather!!!

~ Paganini

Any suggestions are welcome!!! Also any questions

If you take the time to review, I will take the time to write and take your ideas seriously.


	12. Legacy

The Children of Light and Dark

Severus Snape's children were both taken from him, while he was brought believing they were dead. One was stolen by the Dark side and raised to see Voldemort as his father. Until he was kidnap by assassins and decide to stay and train for a year to add to his skills. The other child was stolen from his rightful father and placed in the potter family. Nikolai Potter and Keiran Riddle, both are truly are Snape, are the children of fate that would shape the future for wizards on either side.

Nikolai the Victory of the People and Keiran the Dark One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is J.K Rowling's

Chapter 12: Legacy

Nikolai rubbed his eyes; he had spent the last couple nights researching about the founders. He had very few amounts of information about what had happen that the founders were talking about. He considered hitting his head on the wall but decided not to.

He was warned to stay away from his "cousin" from both Severus and James which are type of people who never agree on anything. This was frustrating. He wanted to disobey both at the same time. Then his "cousin" seems to be always staring at him, as if he trying to solve a puzzle.

"Nikolai,"

"What?" Nikolai answered back, annoyed, "do you want?"

The dark prince smiled, "come," taking a firm grip onto Ni's arm.

"…" Nikolai let himself be dragged to the Library as he shook his head with a settled annoyance on his face. The other teen had decided he was such an interesting puzzle and now he followed him around. And then he had the brilliant idea that they were going work together to figure out the past secrecy.

"Let go" Nikolai said firmly.

Why? Harry smirked as he phased the question as if he would actually listen.

Nikolai started looking for a sharp object to embed in a particular fake relative. He gazed toward the teen which everyone else had deemed dangerous and sighed. For some reason Harry decided that the best approach would to follow him around as if they were family. Bickering and joking family.

"What a nightmare", thought Nikolai, "Now if I could just get away from him…"

He watched as the other teen pulled out many sheets of flaky grey paper which were folded in large squares and started to read them.

The ruthless assassin suddenly looks up and happily exclaimed, "Ni, did you find anything yet?" He talked oblivious of the rising anger in the slightly younger teen or at least ignoring it.

"No," said Nikolai exasperatedly, "Did I say you could call be Ni?" For some time now Harry had decided to call Nikolai by the shorten name Ni, a nickname used only by family. No matter how irritated he became nothing could stop Harry from doing what he wanted.

"Whatever you say, Ni" Harry gave a cockish smile, "Guess what I found."

Nikolai paused before looking up, "What?"

"Around the Founders time, there was a large earthquake which cause a whole bunch of damage give or take five years after the dissolution of the Founders."

"Earthquake?" But this wasn't anywhere in the history books? Nikolai took the newspaper from Harry's hand.

Harry kept on talking, "It happen sometime at midnight, and only showed up on muggle papers," he pointed at the still picture. He then proceeded into ruffling Ni's hair, shortly after he retrieved a glare that could stop an angry moose in its tracks.

"Okay, okay," Harry said, smiling unalarmed at the intense frustration pointed at him, "So are you hungry?"

Nikolai got up silently and promptly ignore him. He walked out of the Library reading the newspaper, without having to see where he was going.

"Ni, Ni!" Harry following the teen, "Where are you going?" His following skills were in vain when he looked at the next corridor to see no sign of Nikolai.

Harry sighed happily not at all disappointed. Surprising even for him it was incredibly fun to tease that Slytherin boy. He was incredibly smart and had already found the Slytherin's Hall of Secrets. Also if he had to be stuck in this school with a bunch of curses stuck to his chest, then at least he was going to drive the son of the Auror who help catch him, crazy.

He laughed silently to himself, only the idiots would tricked by the temporary façade he had created. Draco nearly choked on his coffee the first time Harry had dragged the unwilling Nikolai to sit by him with Draco. Ni was moody and stared forlorn at the book that Harry had hostage, for the whole meal. Though Ni was always caution around Harry, even though he doesn't even know that Harry was a 1st rate assassin and Vordemort's right hand.

Harry couldn't deny it was fun to annoy the Slytherin so relentlessly. He smirked, he was going to find out why was this wizard was worthy to catch his attention. But he confessed, what exactly had happen during the founder's time did interest him. And if anyone could figure out this piece of history which was clouded in magic, it was Nikolai Potter. If he was pointed in the right direction, he could solve any complicated interwoven mysteries if he chose to, not that it matter what the younger boy wanted.

At this point Harry could only wait to return back to his long awaiting father figure to ask if he had acquired any information his time. Passing letters through his childhood friend, right under Dumbledore's nose was amusing on how little he could control the Snake house compared to the lion's household. He felt and knew that every motion and words was traced back to Dumbledore's ears and eyes. Though Draco Malfoy's house remained separated socially and physically from the other houses except for verbal and physical bouts, the head, Severus Snape was on a tight noose held by the great light wizard himself.

Harry guessed not even Ni Potter truly understood how Severus lived in the eyes of his comrades' disdain and distrust. Any mistakes could lead to silent threats of the horrid wizard prison. The ministry was ignorant of the fact that it was easier and more useful to keep a powerful wizard like Severus Snape near and in control than a place easily broken in by Voldemort. But Dumbledore knew and was sure to take the advantage of the potion master at his beck and call. It was easy and admirable how hard it must be to live with two of the most powerful leaders both with relentless grip on his life and soul.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

But in a peculiar way, in last weeks, the two boys became "friends," well for one, unwillingly and the other annoyingly persistent. But in the end it was friendship, perhaps it was because they both had a similar high intellect. Maybe because neither could trust each other and both of them were aware of that. Also acting like cousins was something both James Potter and Severus Snape strongly disliked so both teens did it since it greatly annoyed them. And there was nothing Severus and James could do about it.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Nikolai knew that the other teen was something more than the usual wizard. It worried him that under that mocking smile and icy gaze lay a dangerous fearsome opponent. Questions arose such as why was he at Hogwarts? Was this a joke of Dumbledore or worst of Voldemort?

Then again it was slightly interesting and might he say calming to be around with an intellect that could match his own. Though he knew no matter what false pretenses that might appear as if he was a friend, he was not. He was dangerous, like a wolf in the disguise of a tame dog. He was a blood-thirsty wizard-eating wolf.

Currently he appeared invisible but he was not. He disappeared like a mirage, a distortion of air, of such a magnitude it was as if he wasn't there. And the senses of smell and hear was silent like uphill still wind. It was a larger sense of worry that the other teen was currently playing fool, even though he was far from it. He would collect information and learn from experience till he knew exactly who he was dealing with. This wouldn't faze him.

The newspapers clutch in his paper was flattened out by the time he became visible to outside eyes as he started to read.

According to this resource, the muggle world had a large earthquake that had happen ages ago around AD 953. The article kept trailing off as facts were scarce over time and lack of witness. The interesting part is throughout a week, though a huge amount of population had greatly decreased. The muggles had labeled it, "a freak of nature," But even though it was a country wide incident to be pushed under the bed and forgotten over time.

It was also around the time of the Founders.

Ni was amazed that such as disaster not be recorded in any wizard data banks. His golden, black eyes set in a cold calculating gazing blankly in deep thought. Lily's department; his mother worked in a high profiled department. She was actually pretty famous for taking a lowly department set on muggles 'and wizards' history and development with each other and brought it to life. It had the recording of how wizard problems effect the muggle world, how the muggle world's mistakes effect the wizard's.

Ni knew that it would be easy enough to sneak out using the Slytherins' fireplace, to gather information. Then a nearly groaned remembering how Severus had banned him from any sort of "escapade", it would be tough to evade him but with a couple distractions he was sure he could disappear before Snape bombarded him with questions. And the return trip, well maybe he had a little of his father's luck. According to Remus and Sirius' stories of his father, he might be on par with some of his adventures.

Ni gave a determined look as he planned out a detailed escape and return plan for tonight. He would leave when the lights go out and be back the next morning before the first Slytherin woke. Hopefully evading both Snape and Draco who had been giving him a closer look after Harry's interest in him had deepened.

Nikolai kept on walking as he folded the newspaper and shrunk it wordlessly, placing it in his robe's pocket.

Then a small smile had appeared his face. Sometime when Harry dragged him to the Library he used his influence over air to painlessly create a small cut draw small amount of blood and heal the other dark hair teen before he noticed. In a matter of seconds, a little floating ball of power but unseeable wind laid a drop of visible blood. He took a small slender test tube and the couple drops blood was safety collected.

He would figure out who the other teen was. Why did he look actually similar to him, most likely a glamour set by Dumbledore to actually look related to him. But most importantly was he?

As he reached the corridor he sought, he walked calmly three times around it before a door had appeared. It was very lucky that today had no classes. Even better there was no Potions for Severus to corner him. He thought as peered in the room to see an above standard potion lab.

He set the test tube on a rack a he held out his own hand to draw blood. After that was quickly done he labeled both of the test tubes. Ni had decided to see how close related they were since most pure blood families were related in one way.

In a course of an hour and a half of intense stirring and perfectly mixed ingredients Nikolai finally relaxed his concentration. He looked at the last pieces needed to complete the potion. Holding out the two containers of blood he poured the red droplets into the silvery brass cauldron and watched its sudden change of color to a dark cloudy red. He then took a magical parchment that he had charmed days ago and slid it into the liquid until he could see it no more. He had charmed the parchment to appear in from of him no matter where he was once it was finish. It would take a good half of a day to be done

He took a piece of cloth and wiped his forehead and brushed his fingers through his mixture of gold and ebony hair and sighed.

As he walked out to the door of the Room of Requirements, when he reached the door, he whispered, "Keep the secret, please," before leaving.

After tying that loose end up the only thing left was raiding the files at his mother's work. Well, after avoiding Harry, Draco, and Snape. It was like he was being assigned babysitters to keep him in line. Thankfully when Ni wanted to be invisible he was second to none. Most likely because his affinity with wind which was the element that could give a hidden wizard away with sniff or a noise.

Silently, Nikolai walked toward the commons, if he accosted on his way he already had a least a dozen excuse that could fool many except people who were greatly suspicion but they would not be able to find anything wrong with him. Except Severus Snape who wouldn't take any excuse. In that case he had five different ways to escape quickly to delay the lectures and Severus' temper.

Thankfully he was able to avoid any students and teachers on the way until reached the fireplace that he knew would get him out of Hogwarts and back without anyone noticing.

The black and blond hinted hair teen took out a medium sized pouch of floo powder, and step into the stone enclosed area and whispered clearly the destination.

"Department of Muggle and Wizard Interactions"

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Draco incidentally arrives just in time to see Nikolai disappeared from the commons.

"Wonder how Harry will feel about his new project taking a trip outside of Hogwarts, Hell, I wonder what Snape will think about it." Draco mumbled under breath, annoyed that the other teen couldn't have escape by the fireplace a little quicker and saved him from being a messenger boy.

"Either way this isn't a good time to go missing, whatever the reason, however long," Draco looked down the letter he had retrieve moments before and had decided to read in a quieter place such as his dorm.

_Draco_

_Unpredictable times, Uncle is restless and plans to visit. You know he is not known for his patience. Don't get caught in the crossfire of the family feud, this time._

_Early morning, your mother made delectable tea and biscuits; she misses you and wants you to stay safe. She promises to send some over for your friends._

_Remember you are a Malfoy, act like one._

_Father_

Draco's face turned white, an attack tomorrow morning, the Dark Lord was planning to attack Hogwarts? No, the students would mostly be in Hogsmead. Draco skimmed over the letter, taking in the facts to warn Harry to prepare to leave. The meeting area was at Madam's Sweets and Tea Shop, a shop very close to the clearing near the forest. Damn it, Father strictly ordered him to stay out of it this time, not one loop hole.

Draco quickly burned the letter with his wand and set out to find Harry, to inform him of his rescue.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Nikolai found himself in a darkened room and recognized it as the office his mother, Lily. Formerly Helga Hufflepuff's office each wall was cover with homey decorations.

_Obscurio_, Nikolai faintly whispered, the glass on each painting became tinted in a one way looking glass. He didn't want any of the paintings alerting Lily of her son who was not in school.

Nikolai set himself to work as he walked towards a file cabinet. He waved his hand and the drawer flew open and started to pull out files. The cabinet must have been magical because the more the files were pushed aside the older the folders became.

Nikolai watched as the dates became older and the folders more worn and less through than Lily's handwriting. This must have been before Lily and during the time in which association between Muggles and wizards were ignored.

After pulling out many files he reached a particular thick file alone which was tied up with a piece of twine. This file was hidden from view, usually blocked by files that covered thousands of years. Nikolai pulled out of the brittle file and closed the file cabinet leaving no traceable magical residue. He was no amateur when it came from collecting information. He walked over to Lily's desk and sat down to read the files.

Helga H. had flowery hand writing. Even through the many skirmishes in the early age between the magical and the nonmagical each outcome she wrote with optimism and different solutions to help each other. Even though the words were logical and had no blasé between magical and non magical civilizations.

Niko quickly scanned the paper, it covered many years, he flipped to the year of the blackout, and found a found a small charm bracelet with only one square charm, the Helga's notes was absent only this year and only resumed a year later.

_Dupliceo, _Niko duplicated the articles for the year before and the year after and placed the bracelet in the palm of his hand.

He studied the charm and found an opening where it swung open to reveal and small portrait of a house elf. He waved his hands and quickly casted a silencing charm on the portrait.

A hysteric laugh was choked out of Nikolai of another dead end. A house elf, a portrait of a house elf, how odd was it to get a painting of a house elf and put it in an expensive bracelet that had strong enough charms to last this long.

The blondish black hair teen peered at the picture, perhaps not a dead end. If the records were destroyed maybe in place Helga left a servant with knowledge of what had happened. Who was more confident than a loyal house elf, easily overlook and as a painting the knowledge could be hidden with it.

Ni slowly removed the silencing spell over the portrait.

"What a rude child," the elf with the usual huge eyes and wrinkly face spoke. None of the politeness usually seen in pureblood house elves showed anywhere in the wrinkly elf's face.

"I am supposed to tell a tale to the first person who uncovers my painting, how unlucky that in so many years I get a rude child stealing files," scowled the house elf, "I am Filus, the first."

"First of what?"

"Magical creature ever recorded by a magical being," replied Filus, "Anyways the tale…"

"Is it about the founding four?" Nikolai asked interestedly

"No, how old do you think I am?" Filus irately

Nikolai tersely said, "How should I know, house elves' life spans are incredibly long staying in a household for mutable generations, you could be 100 years to 400 years old."

"I am much older; my life was magically extended longer than any other living thing" Filus replied, "If you would stop interrupting I could tell you of the tale of Merlin and Morgana."

"You mean the Merlin, the most powerful wizard and Morgana, the one who tried to destroy everything that existed?"

"No, I going to tell about the tale of the first two magical beings in the world, equal in power and both wise and good, if they were not, the powers of the world could have easily ended life and all that goes with it." Stiffly replied the old Filus

"Morgana loved her magic and so did Merlin but they both have totally different views on how to use it. Merlin didn't trust magic as much Morgana did; he feared it could easily be used for dark deeds. Merlin was a natural Animagi and could turn in any animal at will. He would use magic only for apprentice and he would use powerful for the good of the people."

The house elf paused and coughed then began talking again, "Morgana used her magic for small things that could brighten up her day, she had an one-sided view that magic was good and that people would use such a wonderful thing for good. She underestimated the darkness in a person's heart. But at that point in time the only people who had magic were Morgana and Merlin. They were not exactly human, more of beings made completely out of magic, more magic then it is possible to be reach by any other. "

Nikolai thought hard, "That doesn't make any sense, if they were the only beings of magic then where did wizards come from? What about the magical creatures?"

"Silence and listen child," Filus murmured, "When Morgana finally laid on her death bed, she perform a spell she knew Merlin would never approve of. She surrendered her magic to the world. She embedded every species on earth with magical genes. Animals began changing into creatures you would recognize today, dragons, dwarfs, house elves, and many others. Humans also started to change into magical creatures such as elves, vampires, werewolves, and about every human bloodline absorbed enough magic to have the potentials of becoming a wizard. As she gave her gift of her life force and magic, Morgana died leaving a world that was not yet ready for the responsibility of magic."

"Once Merlin found what Moganna had done, he watch terrible things that had happen. He knew that Morgana who always saw the best in people would have hated to see magic used so irresponsible. He uses all his magic to bind the world from magic. Most humans' magic was contained but the magical creatures kept their magic. He managed to stop other creatures from evolving. He knew that in time his bind was no strong enough to keep Morgana's magic suppress so he left a legacy and hoped that the future would learn to control their magic," said Filus, looking expectedly at Nikolai, "So has the world of magic come to peace yet?"

"Peace?" Nikolai gave a small chuckle, "What an odd word, no I don't think the age of peace has come."

"Oh," Filus wrinkled his face more, "What a pity, the founding four had such high hopes."

"You were alive at the time of Morgana and the founding four?" Nikolai amazedly wondered, "They were ages and ages apart, how old were you?"

"Spells and magical bumbles kept me alive to record history but there is a limit how long magic can sustain a live even one of a house elf," Filus murmured, "Living was interesting and dying was relaxing."

"I suspected the founding four had a secret, do you know anything about it?" Nikolai asked.

Filus chortled, "I just told you Merlin's greatest is secret that revealed that there was no such thing a muggle and you ask me about the founding four?" he sarcastically added "What great attention span, young wizards have nowadays."

"But was there anything that the founders left hidden around Ad 953?"

"The only thing that had happen that year had Slytherin having problems with his family" Filus said nonchalantly, "What a horrible son."

"The old snake had a family?" Nikolai in wonder, "What happen to his son?"

"Show respect to your ancestors" Filus said irritated, "Slytherin had to kill his son before some else did it."

"He killed his own son?"

"His son hated muggles and decided to kill them and Slytherin had to kill him" Filus shook his head, "What a bad apple of the family, a black sheep of magic."

"What?" Ni said, "Well someone is screwing up the history books, Slytherin was evil one."

Filus sadly, "Well it was Slytherin decision to let his son memory not be tainted by his evil deeds, he with help of the founding four casted a memory spell and he would be remembered as the evil one. I don't think he knew that his son had a cult who didn't care who was their leader as long as they could keep their ideals and keep hating muggles."

"This is a lot to take in" Ni loss for words, he knew more about Merlin, Morgana, and the founding four then anyone in the world. More than Harry.

Harry.

Hogwarts.

Snape.

"Shoot! I got to back" Ni placed the house elf into his pocket and placed Helga's notebook where he found it and took some floo powder in one hand. He undid al the protective and hiding spells he used so that it was as if he was never there.

"Slytherin common rooms," exclaimed Nikolai hoping that no one had check up on him as he stepped into the green flames.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

He tumbled out of the fireplace to gaze up from the floor to see Snape.

A very angry Severus Snape with his billowing cloak behind him.

For the second time that day he said, "Shoot."

Harshly Snape coldly said, "I will deal with you later, quickly Hogwarts is being attacked," grabbing Nikolai's arm.

Ni's other hand grasped a piece a paper that formed in his hand.

Nikolai tensed at his bad luck that at all times his analysis of Harry had finished.

Severus yanked the piece of paper from Ni's hand and scanned it.

Gender: Male

Height: 5ft 8

Hair: Black, gold

Eye color: Green, black

Name: Harry Snape

Nickname: Keiran

Alive Parent: Severus Snape

Adoptive: Tom M. Riddle

Decreased…

The list went on but Severus eyes stop at Harry's name. He froze. As if he forgotten Nikolai he quietly murmured to Nikolai to exit with the other Slytherins and left briskly absently dropping the piece of paper.

Nikolai amazed at the sudden change scanned the paper and his eyes caught two things.

Name: Harry Snape

And at the bottom:

Siblings: Nikolai Snape

His face blanched.

His brother was,

Harry.

His father was,

Severus Snape.

Nikolai burned the paper, he was sure that Severus Snape only knew that he was father of one not two.

Nikolai didn't need a father that couldn't even keep track of his own kids.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

It's been long.

All I can say is that I was busy, very very busy.

I hope that people will remember this tale and continue reading. Also if people could review and ask any questions I would love that. Please tell me your opinions and favorite characters. If you don't like something tell me that too. But remember being nice is always very good.

This is also my longest chapter.

Next chapter is Harry's and Voldemort's reunion!

The more reviews the happier and more motivated I will become.


	13. Deceiving Appearances

The Children of Light and Dark

Severus Snape's children were both taken from him, while he was brought believing they were dead. One was stolen by the Dark side and raised to see Voldemort as his father. Until he was kidnap by assassins and decide to stay and train for a year to add to his skills. The other child was stolen from his rightful father and placed in the potter family. Nikolai Potter and Keiran Riddle, both are truly are Snape, are the children of fate that would shape the future for wizards on either side.

Nikolai the Victory of the People and Keiran the Dark One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is J.K Rowling's

Chapter 13: Deceiving Appearances

_Author Notes_

_I am going to try to make it obvious that even though Keiran is the son of the dark lord, it's Nikolai that has grown up cold and mostly emotionless. While Harry always hides his emotions, Nikolai lacks some emotions, but he still cares for several people. But he is very detached and disinterested to others. While Harry might jump to save a random werewolf from being killed, and Nikolai would do the same if it was Remus but for any other innocent werewolf he wouldn't feel a thing to watch it die or to kill it himself if he had to._

_So Keiran hides his emotions _

_For anyone but a selected few, Nikolai lacks emotions _

_Hope you read my notes now read my next chapter. Thanks! _

Severus was in a daze. His son was alive. He had not failed his wife, he had chance to redeem himself. But all this time he had only seen Harry as the heir to Voldemort. Harry probably hated him. He deserves to hate him. He was the world's worst father.

He looked around, the castle was empty, all the children were at Hogsmead and the others were evacuated from the building.

He had to get to Harry before Harry got to Voldemort, he had to beg forgiveness. He knew he was acting pathetic but how could he not? The castle, the school was being attacked and his son was running away from him and into the arms of a dark lord. A dark lord that was being a better father than he was.

Severus rush to doors and swung open to see the front of Hogwarts. It was a battle field, beams of light flying in all direction. There were light and dark wizards fighting and at the far distance he saw Voldemort.

Severus held his breath, running towards Voldemort was Harry. He was too far; Severus couldn't get him in time.

Severus' eyes were glued to the two wizards reached each other. It was his worst nightmare.

He watched Harry get on his knees in front of the dark lord, only for Voldemort to embrace him. Like a father reunited with his son.

It look as if everything else was frozen, Severus watched Voldemort's hand reach behind Harry and when it connected with back of Harry's head, the teen went limp.

Voldemort carried Harry unconscious in his arms, beckoned to his deatheaters.

The attack had appeared out of nowhere and it vanished almost as quickly. The dark wizards were leaving the light wizards to pick up the fallen.

Dumbledore had caught the same thing the Severus did; they had lost the second most dangerous dark wizard to the most dangerous dark wizard. It was a disaster.

Severus dimly realized Dumbledore had gotten close to him and faintly asked, "How did Harry leave the border, he had the tattoo limiting spell?"

"We underestimated them," Dumbledore sadly said, "We increased the border set for Harry because of Hogsmead. Once he got to Voldemort it was already over. That magic had an equal chance of dominate control from Gryffindor and Slytherin. All it took was a touch from the heir of Slytherin and now the control has shifted from us to him. He can control Harry's every move not that matters since Harry's willingness isn't an issue for the dark lord. "

"But Voldemort knock his own son out, why?" Severus asked worried.

Dumbledore replied, "I don't know, Keiran would already die for his father."

Severus winced at the word father; it was like a raw wound that couldn't be healed. It hurt.

"Voldemort must have something big plan, Snape I have already have Moody and other aurors training Neville but I would like you to help too." Dumbledore sternly said.

Outraged Severus said, "That would be a waste of time, that boy has no connection with magic, it's like oil on water. A hopeless cause."

"It wasn't a request, Severus."

Severus gave mocking bow, "As you command, headmaster."

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Harry knew that his father meant to knock him out the minute he raised his head. He had twenty seconds to attack, and could deal a bit of harm. But he didn't. He let himself drift away into nothing, absolutely trusting but a bit of suspicion engraved in his mind.

It was as if he was drugged, he kept fading in and out of dreams and reality.

He knew his father was carrying him. They were in the ancient home of Slytherin.

Blank.

They entering a room engraved with snakes not very unusual.

Blank.

He was being placed in a liquid, maybe a pool or underground lake.

Blank.

He was drowning. He could breathe but he was sinking into the liquid.

Blank.

Everything was dark. He was surrounded by dark goo like substance. If he knew what it was like being in a womb this was probably what he would compare it to. It was dark and silent. Dimly he wondered where he was, why he was there and if there were something in the liquid with him.

It was snakes. Not that they bother him. He was calm, a little too calm. He felt bored and wonder what the funny Slytherin boy, Ni was doing at that moment, probably something more fun than drowning in dark water with snakes.

Drowning, not exactly drowning.

Wait, what? Harry finally woke up, and in a calm way panicked.

Fire doesn't like liquid.

But really no one likes to be surrounded in liquid. Surrounded in darkness.

Harry couldn't find out which way was up, so he swam as much as he could in one direction. When he broke to the surface he dragged himself to the land. It was a long swim and had sunk so far. Even for an athletic teen that was trained in survival he was exhausted and took shaky breaths of air.

Slowly dragging himself out of the water. Harry coughed.

"Keiran? Are you okay" Lucius said worried.

"Where am I?" Harry coughed, nearly collapsing.

"In the Slytherin Ancestral Manor," Lucius replied, "I'll get Lord Voldemort."

Harry watched Lucius leave as he pulled himself up, leaning on a wall. His mind was cloudy, he came willingly, he wasn't dead but what was that? Torture? Ritual of some type? Most likely a ritual.

Harry respectfully bent his head when Voldemort enter, "Father."

"Keiran," Voldemort replied satisfied "You probably have many questions, but I can answer them."

"Where was I, where am I?" inquisitively asked Harry.

"First look in the mirror," Voldemort said motioning to Lucius who rolled in a large body mirror. Bella followed behind.

Bella exclaimed, "Merlin, Keiran" She rushed to pick him from the ground. Soon he was leaning sopping wet against Bellatrix.

Harry gazed into mirror and nearly fell, his appearance had changed. His hair once a mixture of faint gold and black had become jet black. Black hair fell over his eyes which had only slightly changed; they had become a piecing green.

He had raven colored hair and emerald green eyes. The tattoo that had been casted on him by Severus and James had changed. Instead of a lion over a snake, the positions had switch, the snake lay above dominant over the lion.

"Impressive," Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Why?"

"Before you were my adoptive son," Voldemort said, "Now I and the house of Slytherin have chosen you as my rightful son."

"And the tattoo?" asked Harry'

"I nearly killed Severus after finding out that he had participated in the spell," Voldemort smirked, "But he managed to tell me that it wasn't exactly a light spell. It was one that could trap you in their hands or in our hands empower you."

Harry grimaced he could remember that horrible headache he had gotten; he vaguely wondered was Voldemort meaning to protect him or punish him with those horrible headaches. But it's not like a person could easily control their anger if he was the dark lord of the century.

"I no longer have any limiters, father?"

"No" Voldemort answered assertively

"My life is in your hands, father" Harry uncontrollable grinned, "I have been gone for long but it will be as if I have never left."

"Your loyalty?"

Harry looked Voldemort in the eyes and said without any hesitation, "Yours and yours only."

Voldemort smiled and clapped his hands, "Lucius, summon a house elf, I want a feast to welcome the reunion of my heir."

"At once," Lucius gave a quick smile at the boy he took as a son, and left.

Voldemort look then at Bellatrix who supported Harry, "Bella take him to his room, make sure he is ready for dinner and in good condition."

Bella smiled, "Nothing would make me happier."

"Harry, we have a lot to talk about tonight," the dark lord added before he left the room.

Bella waited until Voldemort took Harry and helped him out, "If the Dark Lord was any happier he would be whistling."

Harry choked a laugh and said seriously, "The world would end."

"It nice to have you back Keiran," Bella suddenly hugged Harry, "The castle is so drearily filled old people. You know how Lucius acts like an old man. And Cissy's boy, Draco doesn't visit a lot."

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked, "How long was I out?"

"Twenty-four hours," Bella replied, "Hogwarts had a week break from school and Lucius says Draco has been asking for you since the moment he has gotten home."

"It's nice to be home, Bella," Harry said limping as dignified as he could.

"You have to tell me all about the Assassins?" said Bellarix, "Did you eat enough? Did they treat you all right?"

"It was interesting, but really, it was like living near stone columns that could kill if you look at them the wrong way." Harry grimaced, as some water fell from his hair on to his face. He wanted a relaxing night, he was finally safe, and he could put aside thoughts of the Potter boy. He silently scoffed, safe. That was right after he was thrown in an underground lake and left to drown.

But it was nothing unusual he lived for the dark lord and if the trust shared can't take a little he had nothing to live for. Nothing to hold on too in all these years. It was pitiful to cling onto the Dark side as a home but one of hardest things the assassins taught him was that you had no one. He couldn't live like that.

"Keiran," Bella reached a large black iron door that was crafted in great detail and swung it open, "this is your new residence; Draco has already passed to your father your things and your black violin."

"I smell like lake water, can I?" Harry inclined his head towards the bathroom.

Bella raised her eyebrow, "Show up to dinner like that? Not in your father's presences."

Harry broke out in a grin, as he staggered into the bathroom and climbed into a prepared bath. He soaked into a golden crafted bath. He washed his hair out of his eyes, "Bella, what will happen when the father wins? Since not all muggles will die, they would probably blow both wizards and muggles up before surrendering."

Bella staring at a forest out of a window position in Harry's bedroom replied, "The head of the Zabini, Ms. Zabini, brought up at one of meetings that if muggles were the lowest of the low and they were gone then wizards might sink into their role. Without muggles wizards might be able remain superior."

"The solution?" Harry said with his eyes closed.

"Perhaps a strong illusion or segregating both muggles and wizard extremely, or even memory charms" Bella said twirling her hair, "Who knows? It's one thing to fantasize on destroying a race another to actually do it. The Dark Lord will most likely do a better job than the current ministry."

Harry laughed, "You mean Father is actually working on the same goal as Dumbledore?"

"Who knows" Bellatrix said, "They are two sides of a coin except Dumbledore's men end up dead and the Dark Lord's men rescued from prison.

"But will it make Voldemort happy if he wins?"

"Not the name, Keiran, the Dark Lord likes to be feared," Bella said calmly, "but yes, he will be happy as long as you are by his side." Bella had a vague thought that if Keiran ever left Voldemort side than terrifying things might happen.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Nikolai took a fireplace out of Hogwarts after Severus had left. He started walking after appearing exactly where he wanted to be. Chinatown.

He had planned an intricate plan of great complexity. He had summon an untraceable rentable mailing owl and sent out many letters.

For example Ni sent a letter to his parents to tell them that he was going to be studying over the break with Severus. James would want to call Severus but Lily would stop him. Just to make sure, he mailed a letter to Severus telling that he going to busy over the summer in one of the Potter Mansions in a very muggle district so he couldn't contact him. Neither would he check up with James to see if he was lying. He also told various other people like Sirius and Remus that he was staying with Luna or in some cases Malfoy. Since not many people like to check up on the Malfoy family it wasn't likely that he was going to be caught for awhile.

Ni wanted just for a little bit to go off grid, so he couldn't summon the magical knight bus. Instead he had to take the muggle means and also the normal non lazy means of walking.

It was surprising what could be found in china towns all around the world. Except one or two, all the shops were muggle managed. The items that they sold varied from junk to magic. It was surprising how many things could get mislead and fall into muggle hands. Above all since it was a muggle district, there was a likely chance that he wouldn't stumble on to his professors or Moody.

China town was relaxing, set aside that it was filled with ignorant muggles. It was so easy to blend into a busy crowd.

Nikolai knew what he wanted to do, so he went into a particular fancy shop and searched for varied items that usually couldn't be found together till he could find them. After paying with some money he had lifted off some rowdy rich teenagers, he left the store.

He walked with crowd unnoticed by many since even though he was used to being stared at in Hogwarts because of his unusual hair and his odd piercing eyes. There were much more unusual people in the outskirts of China town.

Nikolai gave off an aura that was easy to blend in with crowd and be invisible but also he could easily command a cold commanding air when he felt like it.

Nikolai walked into a dingy old bar, glared at the barmen who looked as if he was going to ask his age, he said, "22"

"Sure, boy whatever you say," the barman had lost his teeth and wore wooden ones instead, "Wha ya want?"

"Bathroom," shortly replied Nikolai said seriously.

For any other person the barman might have laughed but this chap was sending him strange threatening signals, so the barman pointed to the back, "There, doint forget clean after you."

"Of course" Ni said with an undertone mocking voice.

Nikolai took his bag into the bathroom and locked the door. He was going to transform himself for a while into someone who could by Moody and not be noticed. He was going to erase his existence.

He pulled out some dye to make his hair a blonde shade. He didn't want to ever be mistaken for his "brother," Keiran or be connected to Severus Snape. Then again the people were idiots if there couldn't see how Keiran resembles me. Really the world is filled with idiots needing other people to herd like the stupid sheep they are.

He washed his hair in the sink running the water and the dye through his hair. The dye seeped through his silky strands. And he let it soak while letting his other hand hold up his hair from his eyes.

After ten minutes or so he dried his hair with a towel, and combed his hair with a brush. When he looked up his hair was styled blonde but more of a dirty blonde because of his previous black hair. He took a couple colored contacts and gently placed it in his eyes. When he stared back at the mirror instead of the golden black eyes that usually stared back at him his eyes was a hazel shade.

In front of him he looked like a delinquent Malfoy, except Malfoys wouldn't be caught dead with his dirty blonde hair.

He took out a black silk shirt and a pair of jeans. Nikolai looked like slightly dangerous but he was clean cut and no one could see a reason not to trust him.

The last thing he was a briefcase that small around a foot and half by a foot. It was a shiny metal material that held a couple of things that he summoned from his dorm before leaving.

In all this was the most perfect disappearance.

Ni walked out of the bathroom after burning his old wizard clothes. His brief case had a strong muggle lock that couldn't be open by any simple spell. It was a key and lock spell and he carried the key around his neck.

"How did you get here?"The barman stumbled at his words; it was odd for anyone that clean-cut would visit his crowded bar, "Who are you?"

"By the door," Ni smirked, "Nick."

Ni smiled, he could walk into Hogwarts without anyone noticing him.

Not when everyone saw him as Potter's child. There was never a Potter with blonde hair or at least that any one remembers.

Nikolai strolled. He was walked like a Black or a Malfoy. Instead blending in with the crowd he stood out. His shaggy but clean silky hair stood out from the crowd. Both women and men found themselves staring at the teen as walked.

Ni couldn't take the Knight bus because of his plan to stay off grid so he took a cab to destination.

He was going to visit some relatives of his.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Nikolai paid the taxi driver; he was on the street, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey, England.

He had heard stories from his father, James Potter and his mother, Lily. He knew they weren't his real parents but he wasn't going to see Severus as his father either. He had no real attachment to either of his "two sets of parents."

But according to his father, he had horrible relatives on 4 Privet Drive.

Why he was here instead of at his home in the Potter Manor, was simple. Severus told him to leave Hogwarts. Well, he was going to leave for a while.

What better place to disappear then the muggle world? There was no one he knew; a wizard child was isolated from any muggle things, places, or people. He knew enough not to make a fool of himself from his muggleborn mother but he also knew that someone like his father, a pureblood wizard would be hopeless in the muggle world. Severus might be able to find him but he was currently too busy trying to find Keiran.

Nikolai stood at the door of his relatives and rang the doorbell and waited for the door to swing open.

Petunia open the door ajar, "Who are you?"

"My name is Nick Evans, I'm a distant relative from your father's side," Nikolai lied. "I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance, Mrs. Dursley."

"My father?" Petunia looked suspicious but opened the door wider, "Why I didn't know we had any relatives from his side."

"Yes, he worked for the government, his affairs were kept secret but he died a month ago," Nikolai let his eyes water a little and made his voice waver, "My mother heard we had relatives and wanted me to know my Aunt better, I hope I am not interrupting your family."

"No, no, no problem, but this is a surprise." Petunia eyes had lit up when Nikolai said government. Working for the government was a very respectable job. But there was one thing she had check first, "You don't know my sister right?"

"You have a sister?" Nikolai played the part perfectively with innocent that could convince Moody that Santa Claus was an alias for Voldemort, "I have another Aunt?

Petunia open the door and beckon him in, "She is away, dear. Come in."

"Thank you," Nikolai said smiling, "I am sorry it was such a short notice, my mom's so busy. She is a lawyer."

"What's her name dearie? My husband, Vernon, needs a good lawyer," Petunia asked, she clearly liked Nikolai, already planning to introduce him to her son.

"Fern, Fern Evans," Nikolai said smiling; he had already made several identities that would lead Petunia in circles for Fern Evans, "Our family must love plants."

Nikolai placed his black suitcase so that leaned on the staircase before following Petunia to the kitchen. It was laughable that he chose Fern for his "mother's" name; Fern meant sincerity the one thing he was not being.

"Are you an only child?" Petunia asked.

"Yes," Nikolai smiled, such a gullible muggle he thought before answering, "But I always wanted to have a brother."

"I have a son, Dudley, I like you to meet him, and it'll be good for him to meet a relative near his age." Petunia said hopefully after pouring a glass of coffee for Ni.

"I loved to," Nikolai smiled, his smile was frightening on how fake the sincerity was, probably only Snape and Keiran might shudder of how such antipathy could be hidden in his words. Ni drank some of the coffee.

Nikolai has never visited his relatives Surrey, England, he never believe stories unless he could get proof. But when he took the first look at Petunia at the door he knew that this family wasn't as despicable as he heard from his parents. They were just a normal family. But all the same he hated that, he was repulsed by such a ordinary muggle family since he knew it only took a wave of his hand to totally destroy them, and worst no one would miss them.

Muggles are disgusting, not because of their blood but because of their ignorance. And it was wizards who did that but it was all the same for him, muggles could be used as tools. So he kept his smile painted on and pleasantly answered all of Petunia's questions. As she continued to trust him more and more, he hated the trust she gave. It almost pained him that he couldn't accept his father, James Potter's view of the Dursley being bad people. But knowing that they were just useless neither harmful nor important made it so easy to lie and use them.

"Mrs. Dursley? It was nice knowing that I have relatives nearby," Ni said smoothly, "I can't wait to meet the rest of your family."

"It's pretty late, Nick. Why don't you stay with my family?" Petunia smiled as she watched the blonde boy leave with his suitcase, "My husband is working late today but I'm sure he'll agree and my son is already sleeping. You can meet him tomorrow. We have an extra room."

"That is so kind of you." Ni said smiling as he led himself up the stairs behind Petunia, "Thank you, Mrs. Dursley."

~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~

Author Notes, just in case you didn't read them in the beginning!

I am going to try to make it obvious that even though Keiran is the son of the dark lord, it's Nikolai that has grown up cold and mostly emotionless. While Harry always hides his emotions, Nikolai lacks some emotions, but he still cares for several people. But he is very detached and disinterested to others. While Harry might jump to save a random werewolf from being killed, and Nikolai would do the same if it was Remus but for any other innocent werewolf he wouldn't feel a thing to watch it die or to kill it himself if he had to.

So Keiran hides his emotions

For anyone but a selected few, Nikolai lacks emotions

.Author.

Hope you read my notes now read my next chapter. Thanks!

I hope you review,

Last time there were so many people who read my story but very little reviews. So sad. Well maybe this time you write a review about something you like or want to see.

I'm open to ideas.

I hope no one thought how they both change appearance is tacky. I just didn't want both of them to get mix up. Harry is black hair with green eyes


End file.
